Taming The Runner
by BenchWench
Summary: I woke with a start, flashing lights pounding through my eyelids as I pried my eyes open. 'I looked around, holding onto what I was lying on...some sort of metal grid. I was moving through the air, everything around me a blur. I was in some sort of lift...I tried to focus my thoughts but my head was pounding making my eyes water. Oh god...' Gally/oc, slight Thomas/oc
1. Chapter 1

Taming A Runner

Chapter One

I woke with a start, flashing lights pounding through my eyelids as I pried my eyes open.

I looked around, holding onto what I was lying on...some sort of metal grid. I was moving through the air, everything around me a blur. I was in some sort of lift...I tried to focus my thoughts but my head was pounding making my eyes water. Oh god.

The metal grid I was in stopped suddenly, thudding against the top of the lift. My body bounced against the metal underneath me.

I noticed the crates around me startled as the light from above blinded me. I gasped, my hands instinctively going to shield my eyes. I heard a murmur of voices from above...I was not alone.

"It's a girl!" Cried one voice, sounding surprised.

"Not a bad one either."

"Like that would matter. It's been so long if she had a tail i don't think I'd care!" Laughed another.

"Shut up you shanks!" Ordered a stronger voice, deeper than the others. I panicked, everything happening so fast, I found it hard to process what they were saying. I didn't even understand what the words meant. My brain felt like it was melting out of my ears. I backed up trying to find some sort of weapon, grasping the floor around me.

I felt something sharp under my right hand...a blade! I grabbed it and scrabbled up to my feet, my eyes focusing to adjust to the light. I could make out several figures leaning over to look into the box.

Instinctively, I swished the blade in front of me. It felt familiar in my hand, I moved it easily.

"She's a wild one." Said another voice. I looked around, unable to see who had said it. There was too many faces. I had to get out of this box. My eyes were struggling to focus through the darkness surrounding me and the bright light above. I needed to escape and I certainly couldn't do it in this metal box...

My eyes focused on a wooden crate in front of me and I grabbed onto it easily, my legs feeling stronger with the ground still. I stepped onto it quickly and launched myself up, blade grasped in hand and I rolled forward onto my feet feeling grass beneath me.

My eyes adjusted easily now, I was in some sort of meadow...it was grass beneath my feet. I lifted the blade quickly around me. I panicked as I realised I was surrounded by boys.

"Who is she?" Asked a blonde one, stepping back away from my blade.

"She's one of them." said the tallest boy, with particularly wide shoulders.

"It's okay," a dark skinned boy stepped forward, he seemed older than the others. He looked at me cautiously, "everyone step back! Give her some room." Everyone obeyed...he must be the leader.

"It's okay." He repeated, making eye contact. I looked around, I couldn't give him that. I had to be alert, everything in me told me to run, to get away. I needed to search my surroundings but I couldn't whilst this blatant threat was in front of me...these boys. Who were they?...my head was swimming with questions, it made my eyes water.

"Look, we've all been there. We've all come up in that box..." His words confused me...what? "You need to calm down. We're not going to hurt you, I promise. Please, just lower your knife..." I looked around me there was too many of them. He seemed to understand...

"Everyone get back to your jobs." He ordered, his eyes not leaving mine.

"What about tonight?" Asked one of the boys.

"We'll discuss that later," the leader replied. "Everyone leave." He shouted, "Newt and Minho stay." Two boys either side him were the only ones not to move. The other boys seemed more reluctant but eventually after some murmurs they left.

It gave me a better view of my surroundings, it was like some sort of meadow, a small lake, a forest, large area of grass, some wooden huts...the area was big...but it was enclosed by four tall grey brick walls...no way out. Chunks rose in my throat, I swallowed them down, my stomach turning over. If I ran where would I go?

"Look you need to calm down." Said a slender pale boy who stood next to their leader.

"No one had ever looked this calm before." Said an Asian boy on the other side of the leader. I was surprised how they stood motionless just watching me as if I was the amusement for the day.

"She's not calm," said a voice from behind me. I panicked, slashing the blade in that direction. I felt some hands grab at my wrist holding the blade. I struggled madly, hitting it's receiver with everything I have. I heard a groan as large hands grabbed at my waist. I was breathing heavy now, my head swimming. Everything was so fuzzy, I had to get this guy off of me. I was slipping out of consciousness, my head throbbing, the sudden shaking was too much for me. I could feel a hard torso beneath my back, I struggled with everything I had, willingness myself to stay conscious. I could hear myself crying out, making as much noise as I could. The arms around me only tightened.

"GALLY NO!" cried the leader as I felt my body slump into my attackers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I woke up this time my head was a lot clearer.

I looked around desperately for something...a weapon but, the waves of nausea hit me hard as I tried to distract myself for the reality of it all...I was alone, I didn't know who I was, I was in danger...

"She's awake," cried a voice from the entrance of the tent. I cried out grabbing the nearest thing to me which happened to be a brown boot. I pointed it at the entrance of the tent as a young boy entered, looking very red in the face.

I backed away as he was followed by the leader. I heard noises from outside the tent, I didn't want to think about how many of them were out there.

"We don't mean you any harm..." Said the leader again. I remembered his words from earlier and then someone had grabbed me...not to be trusted I told myself...

"I'm sorry about Gally," he murmured, holding up his hands as if that would prove he was safe. I swished the shoe in my hand, hoping he'd back off slightly. I realised how ridiculous it was trying to use a shoe as a weapon...but I had to use something. "The boy who grabbed you." He explained, his eyes pleading, he stepped closer to me but stopped as I glared at him. "What's...what's your name?"

I looked at him confused, "I'm Alby," he murmured, "I'm in charge here." I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Your name, it'll come back to you, it sometimes takes a while. But give it a day or two."

Ella. The name filled my head like a light being turned on in a dark room. I said nothing, watching this boy, tell me his lies...God I hoped he was lying.

"Where is my shirt?" I asked, my voice cracking, he seemed shocked to see me talk. He blinked a few times. I looked down at myself, my shirt was missing. My dirty white bra on display, my stomach twisted, what the HELL was going on? I panicked wrapping my arms over my chest.

"It was torn." He replied, as if choosing his words carefully. "When Gally grabbed you...it was an accident. I assure you." I stared at him, where the hell was I? "If you let our medic check you over then I'll give you the tour..." He gestured to the small boy beside him, who was looking everywhere but at me...he wasn't used to women...a female body I guessed. I suppose he was young.

I tried to widen my palms so they covered my breasts more, without releasing the shoe. Thank god I was wearing a bra, I cringed at the thought of being without it.

"Newt," said Alby, there was a murmur from outside the tent and the tall wide shouldered boy entered, holding a blue shirt in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw me, his jaw opening slightly. He looked very shocked, I felt a surge of energy run through me as I hurtled the shoe from my hands as hard as I could at the boys face. It hit him square on the nose, he gasped as his hands clenched his face, crying out curse words that I didn't understand. Alby wrestled him out of the tent glancing at the young boy before exiting.

Silence filled the tent as I stared at the boy wondering what the hell he was doing. I was at least a foot taller than him...what the hell? I could easily hurt this boy, why would Alby leave me with him? I watched the boy as he bent down and picked up the shirt that shoe-boy had dropped. He offered it to me looking away, "I won't look." He murmured, turning around as I snatched it quickly out of my hand. His hands were shaking, and it dawned on me, he was scared of me... Something changed in me then, I can't let little kids think they should be scared of me...thats not right.

"What's your name?" I asked, my voice sounding clearer than before. I pulled on the shirt quickly, but the boy did not turn around. It took him a while to answer...

The shirt was miles too big for me, swamping me completely, but at least it was clean and dry. I sniffed the collar, it smelt of pine and grass, a strange comfort to me but I don't know why...I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows.

"C...cliff," he replied, he was wrapping his arms around himself.

"What do I need a medic for?" I asked him, waiting for him to turn around, he still didn't...

"Alby says we all get them after we get sent in the box." He replied, his voice quiet.

"Turn around." I ordered, he did very slowly, I felt bad for him, his eyes were almost blue from tiredness. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. "I'm fine." I said, looking him in the eye, he looked blankly at me.

"Please..." He started, "Alby says..."

"I don't care," I replied, cutting him off, "I don't like being touched." I looked him square in the eye, "and you don't want to touch me, so that's that."

He looked like he was going I cry, his lips turning into a thin line and then into a grimace. Jesus, I hadn't seen this coming.

I stood up grabbing a metal tool as I walked past him and stuffing it into my pocket. I felt it against my fingers...it was sharp. I had no choice but to play their game...but if they tried anything. I was ready.

As I walked out of the entrance of the tent I noticed six or seven boys gathered around, smiling and smirking at me.

One of them even clapped as they saw me. "HORAY!" He cheered, "I wish I had seen it!" I looked at him questioningly.

"You broke Gally's nose!" Another grinned, looking like he wanted to shake my hand.

"That's enough," said the slender pale boy from earlier, he pushed past them to me. "My names Newt," he replied, extending his hand to just in front of me. I just looked at it, he watched me leaving it extended for longer than I thought he would. Just as he was reclining it I grabbed it and have a short shake before returning my hand to my side, near my new blade in my pocket. "I'm second in command, this is Minho." He gestured to the muscular Asian kid from earlier. He was just staring at me, looking blank. There seemed to be a lot of that around here. "He's a keeper."

I just looked at Newt, not ready to say anything yet. I didn't trust them, any of them. Why would I? What had they given me to trust them?

"Normally greenbean, that's you, gets shown the ropes by each of us by turn and yours is, or was...Gally. But Alby says that won't do, so I'm going to show you the ropes. How we do things here." I looked at him and then at Minho next to him, if that was the case what was he here for...who was Gally?... The shoe boy, must of been. Maybe that's why the medic was scared of me.

"So...this way..." Newt gestured to the path in front of him, "move to one side boys," he said the younger lads moved slightly staring.

"They just want to see who broke Gally's nose." Said Minho, from behind her as she followed Newt through the trees and into the clearing. I said nothing, not knowing to feel pride of ashamed of what she did...all she did know was he touched her...he was asking for it.

As Newt talked her through the routine everyone watched her closely, as if she was an alien species or something. She quickly learned that she was the first and only girl, she hoped they would send another, so she could be old news...but then again, did she even want to be here that long?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After a few days, I calmed down, the waves of panic stopped. I kept to myself, settling in and getting used to my surroundings. I learnt of the dangers outside the wall and the runners that penetrate it, searching desperately for a way out.

I hadn't said much to anyone here, there was no one I trusted, although I did feel like what Newt had told me was the truth. And I had respect enough for Alby to follow his rules, as did the others. Beyond that I was not sure.

I had not spoken to Gally or even been in contact with him since the shoe incident on my first day. I was relieved that he left me alone. Unlike the others he refused to acknowledge me, whilst everyone else was keen to be my friend. And one person in particular wanted to be my friend more than anyone else...and that was the youngest member; Chuck.

He ran up to me excitedly as I sat alone by the fire eating my share of the bread and stew.

"Greenie," he beamed, I hadn't told my name to anyone. I didn't know why but I just wanted something for myself...the trust wasn't there. "Greenie!" He skidded to a halt just in front of me, I looked at him putting down my bowl momentarily. "You figured out your area yet?" He asked, plonking down next to me on the ground with a thud. I just looked at him, "Alby says you have to choose by tomorrow." What? Why was that? "He says the boys have been complaining that you're not working like the rest of us." I nodded, I guess that's fair. "What you' gonna' choose?" I shrugged,

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked, scrunching up his chubby face.

I smiled at him leaning back, against the log behind me and shaking my head. He grinned back at me, looking delighted with himself to have gotten a response.

"You're in my seat." Said a deep voice from behind me, I recognised it instantly. I didn't even bother turning around, Chuck did, scrambling up to his feet looking alarmed. I grabbed his knee before he was standing completely and looked at him. He sat down immediately, with the same thud. "Did you hear me greenie?" Shouted the voice, stepping over the log and looking down at me angrily. I didn't understand why he hated me so much...

"I don't see your name on it Bludger." I replied, my voice louder than I meant it to be. He looked shocked at my response. I saw a few faces from tables look up to see what the noise was. I looked back to the Bludger; a word I invented...if they could do it so could I. Gally looked furious his brown eyes dancing with anger. I could hear his cronies behind me whispering to each other. He had brought an audience.

"What did you call me?" He barked, his hands balling into fists. I crossed my legs lazily and shuffled slightly as if getting comfortable.

"Bludger." I repeated, watching his hands shake with anger. It felt like a long time since the medic tent incident. It was hard to believe that Gally was capable of blushing like he did that day.

"You're in my seat Shank," he repeated, kicking my feet slightly. They broke apart from their link. I looked up at him getting to my feet easily, temper flaring. He looked a lot less threatening now, he was only a few inches taller than me...I didn't want for think about those shoulders and torso, he could do some serious damage with those...

"I don't see your name on it Bludge." I barked, my tone matching his. I heard a murmur from beside me, chuck was getting up. Gally suddenly stepped closer to me, making me panic for a second, he looked down at me his brown eyes dancing like they did before. I noticed a familiar smell...pine and grass; the shirt. I opened my mouth shocked, I was wearing HIS shirt. My thoughts came to a halt as he leaned closer to me, his lips were centimetres from mine, I could feel his breath against my face...what was he doing?

"At least I know MY name." He smirked, looking over me greedily. His eyes dropping down and leaning in further causing me to step back and move away, was he trying to kiss me? What the hell?

"Ella," I looked at him, not breaking eye contact, his smirking face was wiped blank, "my name," I heard myself say "it's Ella." I spun on my heel slowly and walked away, extremely confused. Why did I tell him that?

I walked off back to my hammock with the other boys. We all shared a large open area. Alby said they were working on a room for me, but for now this was fine. It was still quite early and the place was deserted. I climbed into my hammock, looking up at the roughly thatched roof...

What was I going to choose? I couldn't be a slicer. I didn't have the patience to be a medic, and a runner...I didn't want to do that, part of me did, but I wasn't ready for that. That left one thing; builder. I smiled to myself...that would really annoy Gally keeper of the builders.

A/N:I just wanted to say a big thanks for the reviews and favourites. I saw the movie Maze Runner the other day and suddenly became OBSESSED with gorgeous Gally. Just a heads up, I haven't read the books (yet) so apologies if my story doesn't toe in too


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up that morning strangely excited about my day. I couldn't wait to see Gally's face when I announced that I was going to be a builder. Ha! I could picture him now...

I laughed to myself as I walked over to the shower tent. I had woken up hours before anyone else did to ensure a bit of privacy. It was still slightly dark, the sun had not risen all of the way yet.

"Hello?" I asked as I peered into the tent. Silence followed; it was completely empty. I sighed relieved, and climbed in turning on the shower. And when I say shower, I mean a large open area with water hoses from above. One large shower, no cubicles. I sighed, I wasn't left with much choice. I pulled my hair out of it's mangy bun that I hadn't washed since I had arrived. It really needed to be sorted out, I wished I had a comb. My curls had grown more and more uncontrollable. I tore off my clothes quickly, the cool morning air hitting my body soothingly. I stepped under the shower/hose almost groaning at the contact with the cool water. I grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo and lathered it up in my hair. It felt so good to be clean again. I hated being so dirty but I couldn't bring myself to shower every day. I was too afraid of being walked in on, but to be fair, most of the boys had left me alone.

I started humming to myself as I washed away the soap duds. I could see the dirt running through the water and over my body and onto the ground. I looked down at it my hair, it no longer had that dirty brown colour; it was red. I felt a piece of me slip back into place. As if I'd found a piece that I'd been missing. I smiled, feeling more myself as I lathered up and shampooed my hair again, I needed to get all the dirt out...I used the soap to cover the rest of my body, using it to clean everywhere. I stepped under the shower again to wash it all off. The water ran clearer this time, more dirt coming off my hair but it felt like the last of it. I smiled, sighing under the water, god it felt good...

Something snapped me out of my euphoria as I heard a strange noise come from the door of the tent. I looked over to it, covering what I could of my body with my hands. I stepped closer to the direction the noise came from, hoping that my imagination had got the better of me, something felt...peculiar.

I heard the noise again, it sounded something like a...moan. I grabbed a towel from a pile and wrapped it around myself as I crept forward quietly. I opened the tent door suddenly, hoping to catch what it was...and I wished I hadn't. I was shocked at the sight before me...

A boy I didn't recognise looked back at me with eyes wide. He was roughly dressed, his cheeks were red and his hand disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers...oh dear god, he had been?...

He stepped back as anger flowed through me, I was going to kill him! He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but his eyes drifted over my towel and I kicked him as hard as I could in the leg before punching him square in the face. He cried out loudly, grabbing his leg and nose where I'd just hit him. He sobbed suddenly, backing away and running off, limping.

I watched run off, I made sure he was gone before I rushed back into the shower tent and pulled on my clothes quickly. I didn't stop to dry myself and the clothes stuck to me unpleasantly. I didn't care, I was furious. I scolded myself, I knew taking a shower was a bad idea! Why did I go back for more and shampoo twice? How long had he been standing there?

I had to get out of here, things had been getting better and now...someone watching me in the shower? And he was...masterbating. My stomach turned over and I felt sick, I pulled on my oversized brown boots and stomped off towards the wall. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the the light, it was brighter outside than it had been when I entered the tent. I stomped off in the direction of the wall...the doors of the wall.

I had to get out of here. I stomped past a few people who were just waking up, they looked alarmed to see me. I just ignored them, my stare not leaving the entrance to the maze. I had to get out of here. I had to get away, even if I knew it was useless. I had to get out...

"Greenie," someone shouted after me. I kept up my pace, hearing my boots crush the grass as I stomped towards the entrance...it was still closed. I stopped just in front of it, anger rushing through my veins. A few moments past by, when I heard some people approach, I looked briefly over to them before returning to look at the maze doors willing them to open. It was was Alby and Newt.

"What's going on?" Asked Alby, stopping about a metre away from me. He looked like he had just woken up, his eyes slightly puffy. I guess one of the boys must of woken him up.

I just looked at them, I didn't want I say it out loud. It would of sounded stupid if I did, and I didn't want to be rational. I wanted to get the hell out, to get the hell away.

"What are you doing here?" Alby repeated, I was too angry to answer. I sighed huffing and staring at the doors. How dare they!...How dare they think that they can... "Whatever has happened we can sort it out." He said, his voice gentle.

"You need to calm down." Said Newt,

I didn't even look away from the doors. "I don't need to do anything." I yelled, my voice sounding stronger than the panic I felt.

"Please," said Newt, I heard him step closer to me. It made me panic, I stepped away from him closer to the closed doors and he stopped, holding his hands out so I could see them. "Just think about what your doing, everything was going so well...you were settling in..."

"Ella!" Shouted a strong voice, a shirtless man jogged up next to Newt...my breath caught in my throat when I realised it was Gally. He had just woken up as well, his trousers low on his hips. Oh my...his broad shoulders were nothing compared to his muscular chest. My tongue suddenly felt too big for my mouth as I turned away trying to hide my shock. I suddenly couldn't remember what I was doing here...oh yeah, I was running into the maze like a lunatic... I felt foolish.

"Ella?" Repeated Alby,

"Yeah, that's her name." Said Gally, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I noticed his mouth twitch, I tried to stop my eyes from wondering...his chest had a little bit of hair on it, just above his pecks, almost an auburn colour even though his hair was brown. I cringed at myself looking away, I hope none of them noticed.

"How the shank do you know her name?" Asked Newt,

"She told me," replied Gally, "obviously." He stepped toward me. I turned away from the doors this time, facing him. I didn't want to have my back to Gally, he wasn't like the others...He'd grab me if he wanted to. "What's the matter Ella?" He asked, looking confused, his eyes washing over me, taking me all in. I just stood there, letting him. "Why're you all wet?"

"I..." I started, I know I was being foolish, but I didn't care, "I have to get out." I was confused by what I was saying, flashes of the boy from this morning entered my head. I had to leave before it got any worse.

"Whatever it is," said Alby, reassuringly. "we can sort it out." I had forgotten they were standing there. I tore my eyes from Gally and back to the maze doors. They creaked as they slid open, my breathing quickened.

"Did someone hurt you?" Asked Gally, taking another step towards me. He looked concerned, his brow creased.

"I need to get away." I repeated, locking eyes with Gally. "I can't...I can't carry on with this..."

"I know it's hard but we'll find a way out," said Newt, "and we'll do it together."

I stepped towards the doors but a warm hand reached out and grabbed my wrist gently. "Did someone hurt you?" Repeated Gally, moving closer to me. His hand warmed my wrist, his grip firm but gentle. I looked away from his eyes, glancing over his chest. It was hard to concentrate with it staring me in the face. I wondered whether to pull away or not. "If they did, I'd kill them." He growled, my eyes snapped up to his...I thought he hated me.

"No one is going to kill anyone." Said Alby, the voice of reason.

"I broke your rules." I said loudly, Gally raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Which...?" Started Newt,

"I harmed another Glader." I said, watching Gally's face turn into a smile. He was smiling down at me like he was proud.

"Why?" Asked Newt, "you wouldn't harm anyone for no reason. We've all been watching you...you've been settling in well. Why all this? Why now?"

"Has this got anything to do with why you're wet?" Asked Alby. I looked at them both and back to Gally, he looked confused.

"What's the punishment?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A night in the stocks." Said Alby, after a moment, "who was it you hurt?"

I tugged slightly at the wrist that Gally was holding. He didn't let go, he just watched me, it made my face heat up slightly. I hadn't been this close to anyone in a long time. I grabbed his hand gripping mine. He looked surprised, gently releasing his grip. I pulled my wrist from his touch. Sighing, I shrugged and walked away and surprising all three of them. I knew I was being foolish, it was a mad and rash decision. I knew it...I sighed, watching my feet carry me back to the camp. I heard them speak behind me, following me back to camp.

"What's up with her?" Asked Gally, his voice carrying in the breeze.

"She's not like I thought girls were going to be like." Said Newt, "I thought they were all tears and hairbrushes."

"Jeesh Newt," said Gally, "even I know that's not true." I felt myself smile at that.

"We need to find the boy that she hit." Said Alby, "and find out what happened. She might be intense, but she wouldn't hit anyone for no reason."

"She broke my nose with a shoe." Said Gally,

"That was different." Said Alby, "she didn't know our rules then. Besides she was panicked. Remember what it was like for you when you first got here?"

They walked in silence after that, I walked to breakfast and grabbed myself a bowl of porridge and sat at my usual seat by the fire. Chuck was sat waiting for me. He bounced happily when he saw me.

"Hiya Ella!" He beamed, his smile faltered when he noticed the three boys that were trailing behind me. "What happened?" He asked as I sat down.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I said, stirring my porridge with a spoon.

"Why were they following you like that?" He looked pale suddenly, "you...you weren't leaving were you?" His bottom lip quivered a little, I immediately felt guilty. I hadn't even thought about chuck. I didn't even think he would miss me.

"Nope," I lied, taking a large mouthful of porridge. I realised I shouldn't be so hard on Chuck, he was the youngest and I bet he had it rough from the others boys too.

"What happened then?" He asked, looking around to see Alby and Newt leave the food area, Gally had disappeared.

"Just..." I started, wondering what to tell him, "I hit someone this morning. They were just telling me about the rules and that I'll be spending tonight in the cells."

"Who did you hit?" He asked, looking around for someone with a injury. There was no one, thank god.

I shrugged, "he was asking for it. Believe you me." Chuck looked at me and his face turned into a smile.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked suddenly, I looked at a him, what?

"You...I have never seen anyone fight like you. You're like as good as Gally. You should fight him in the circle- I'd bet you'd win!"

"Hmm..." I said, taking this opportunity to fill my mouth full of porridge. I pretended to think about what he said, I didn't want to be that close to Gally again. I didn't want this hands on me, touching me, I didn't want...I really didn't want...I did though, god I did want his hands on me. I almost choked on my porridge then.

"You look funny today," said Chuck, wrinkling his nose at me, he gets easily distracted, jumping from one thing to the next. I couldn't decide whether I liked that trait or not.

"How so?" I asked, swallowing another mouthful of porridge.

"You just look..." He watched me for a second, "has your hair always been that colour?"

"I guess so," I shrugged, I pulled my hair to one side, it was almost dry curling over my shoulders. With all the commotion, I had forgotten to put it back up into it's bun. It felt warm over my ears, the back of my neck felt less...exposed. I liked it, it was longer than I imagined, falling almost to my elbows, the locks surprisingly staying in tact. They were a deep red colour. Not ginger but a deeper red, it stood out next to my pale skin. "What colour are my eyes?" I asked Chuck,

"Er.." He leaned in looking closely at my eyes, I widened them to give him a clear look. "Green, very green." He said,

"Very green?" I laughed, he laughed too.

"Yeah," he replied, "what about me? What colour are my eyes?" I looked in at him.

"Hazel, green and brown." I replied, "and you've got a few freckles on your nose and cheeks and curly brown hair." He looked delighted when I said this.

"You've got freckles on your nose too." He said elated, it almost made me panic how excited he was suddenly. It was like I told him we were saved, "do you think...do you think your my sister?"

I panicked then, oh god, I couldn't be, he was nothing like me, it was a pretty big leap. He looked so excited for my answer, "I...I'm not sure." I croaked, his face falling. "But...I like the thought of being your big sister." I was surprised to hear myself saying that. But I meant it, I really did. He looked blissfully happy.

"You do?" He squealed.

"Yeah," I smiled, offering my hand to him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?...I just needed someone to distract me from everything, most of all Gally. I was beginning to think of him even when he wasn't around. It made my throat tighten. Chuck took my hand smiling widen than I'd ever seen him. He took it with both hands.

"My...my parents," he mumbled, looking sincere, his grip tightened on my hand. "I...I know I don't remember them but...I know I have them. I wish..." He trailed off, looking down.

"We'll get out of here Chuck," I said, squeezing his hand in mine. He looked at me hopefully, "until then, I've got your back."

"You have?" He looked at me hopefully, his eyes filling up. Oh god, please don't cry, I guess he wasn't used to someone being kind to him.

"I have." I repeated, "and I never back down on my word." His bottom lip began to quiver. I got up suddenly, pulling my hands from his, he looked up at me still staring at his hands.

I looked down at him, smiling, he was a cute little fella, it would be easy to look at him like he was a little brother.

"Right I better be off...I've got myself some building to do." I announced to him before turning to leave. I heard him scramble to catch up with my long strides.

"Builder?" He panted, his legs moving twice as fast as mine. I looked down at him cocking an eyebrow. Some boys on a passing table watched us looking surprised. I guess they hadn't seen me talking before. I hadn't really spoken to anyone, not really before now... Something about chuck made me relax...I trusted him. I knew he wasn't a threat to me. My heart melted a little and I smiled to myself. "You've decided to be a builder?" He repeated, I simply nodded. Heading over to where the builders were standing, I could see them all looking stern and discussing something; their next project perhaps.

"But...but you can't..." I stopped and looked at him, his eyes were wide. "What about Gally?" He asked, looking around like someone might hear him.

"What about him?" I laughed, wondering what he was talking about.

"He's...he's..." Chuck blushed red, lowering his voice "he's scary."

"He's really not Chuck," I said, meaning every word. Chuck looked at me strangely.

"B...but..." He started, struggling to find the words.

"I'll be fine Chuck," I reassured him, leaning in to reach his eye level. "I promise." I held out my hand to his and like before he took it with both hands. "I'll see you at lunch." He nodded, and I turned and walked away. I glanced back and he was still watching me. I smiled lightly, wonderingly what I had gotten myself into.

I took a deep breath as the stocky men turned to look at me as they noticed me approaching. They were the largest of all the boys here, the strongest of them all, and it was for good reason.

"What do you want?" Snarled a particularly annoyed looking stocky brunette.

"I'm starting work." I said, in Gally's tone of 'isn't-it-obvious?'.

"What?" Murmured a curly blonde lad with chubby cheeks.

"You can't work with us!" said another, looking outraged. I simply blinked at them,

"Oh," I replied, sounding like a stuck-up, "and why ever not?"

"B...because you're a girl!" Cried the brunette again, staring at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Well spotted." I replied, cocking an eyebrow back at him. He stood up a bit taller as if to intimate me; he didn't, I found it hard not to laugh. "So...what we working on today?" I asked. I certainly wasn't backing down...

The brunette stared at me shocked, his eyes snapped focus on someone behind me. "Gally!" He shouted, louder than he needed to. I tried my hardest not to turn around and look at him. I'd bet he's wearing that large leather strap across his right wrist and his red light tshirt. He came into my view, standing right beside me. I allowed myself to look at him then. His short brown hair looking ruffled, and his eyes slightly red...he didn't look like his usual self, but he was dressed as I predicted... "The girl says she's working as a builder." Said the brunette. I watched Gally's reaction, his face was blank as he watched me for a moment, he turned back to the brunette boy.

"So?" He replied, in his so-what tone that I had copied earlier.

"But..." He stammered, "but she's...a girl."

"So?" Gally repeated, I couldn't stop myself smiling now, I looked down at the ground feeling elated.

"She...she..." He stammered, sounding shocked, I kept my eyes down grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Said Gally, the brunette sighed apparently giving up. I couldn't believe it. I was thrilled and surprised- I thought Gally would be furious. He wasn't. "So today we're working on a new wing of the dormitory." He announced, like he went through this every day. "First job is to cut down the trees for timber...let's go!"

Everyone made a move muttering about my presence, I made a move too but Gally's hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. Very similar to when he touched me earlier, I looked up at him shocked. He pulled me a little closer to him, which alarmed me as I stumbled my body brushing against him clumsily. He didn't react like I did, a weird noise coming from the back of my throat.

"Danny won't be bothering you anymore." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my neck. I looked at him, shocked, my mouth slightly open. "I promise you that...if you need to...look, next time you want a shower, come get me, I'll stand watch." I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me, my face looked confused, "I would never look or anything, I know what everyone says...but I'm not like that."

"I know." I said, it was his turn to look shocked at me now.

"You do?" He questioned, showing an expression I didn't recognise.

"Yeah." I said simply, surprised at the confidence in my own words.

He stared at me for a moment. "Good" he blinked, nodding over to the group of builders watching us, "Come on, there's lots of work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Surprisingly Gally and I got on very well. He turned out to be a very fair leader. Not once did he single me out or give me a 'weaker' job than the other builders. I had a LOT of respect for him because if that and it grew gradually with each passing day.

As the days went by, I found him in my thoughts a lot more than I would have liked him to be. He was such a handsome guy, but he kept a distance from me at all times. It was almost as though he was afraid to be near me, which is pretty ridiculous considering he's twice my size.

As time went on I gradually developed a routine. I began to feel myself settle into my surroundings. I wasn't exactly happy or even enjoying myself, but I didn't feel afraid anymore and that was something. Most of the other boys stayed away from me. In the first two weeks or so a few of them came up to me and made a few crude remarks, but after the whole shower incident everyone backed right off and left me to it. I think it was maybe because the boy I hit walked around with a limp a few days after, and a massive black eye, which is odd considering I didn't hit him in the face.

One morning at breakfast, like every day, I sat with Chuck. He approached me with an exceptionally wide grin. It squashed the freckles on his round face.

"What're you so happy about?" I asked, before taking a large mouthful of porridge.

"It's the day we all look forward to." He grinned, like he knew something I didn't.

"Oh, and what's that?" I mumbled, pretending not to be interested.

"The day we get a new greenie!" He beamed, bouncing in his seat. A new...greenie...that's what everyone called me?...What did that mean? My stomach dropped, this wasn't a good feeling...

"A new..." I whispered, my throat tightening.

"Yes!" He beamed, he frowned suddenly. "That's good though, isn't it? It means we might get another girl. The pressure would be off you then?"

"I...I don't feel very well." I lied, grabbing my stomach. I stood up, "I'll see you later chuck." I ran out of the canteen area, trying to gather my thoughts as my heart thumped in my chest. I didn't understand why I was feeling like this... I knew another person would come eventually. That wasn't a problem...was it a problem? I watched my feet guide me as I tried to organise my head...why was I panicking?

THUD

I stumbled backwards as I walked right into someone. I looked up stupidly, letting them stand me up straight, their large hands on my shoulders. The familiar green eyes watching me soothed my chaotic thoughts instantly.

"Gally." I mumbled, blushing at my own stupidity.

"Ella," he grinned, his rare smile lighting up his face. My heart quickened it's pace, he squeezed my shoulders gently before letting me go. "I was just looking for you. I've got something to show you."

"What is it?" I asked, hating surprises. I couldn't handle any more shocks in my life. I had just managed get settled.

"Come and see," he grinned, moving towards the building site. That smile was breathtaking. Images of him talking to another girl flashed through me head. My stomach turned unpleasantly. I ignored my thoughts as I sighed, following him. "You need to lighten up." he said, watching me.

"YOU are telling ME to lighten up?" I asked, taunting him. I enjoyed watching him grin back at me like that.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He replied, his eyes flashing. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not, I was only teasing. His strides were so much longer than mine, I had to pretty much trot alongside him to keep up.

"Pot...kettle," I mumbled, wondering why he was taking me to our building site, it was way too early for us to start work...

"Pot and kettle?" He repeated, looking at me strangely, "is that meant to mean something?"

"It doesn't matter." I sighed, feeling my face heat up, he stopped just in front of the building we had been working on for weeks. It was more developed than I had seen it last. The roof was now finished...had they been working without me?

"Surprise." He grinned, looking pleased with himself. I wasn't pleased though, why had they been working on it without me?...Was I not good enough? His grin faltered at the look on my face. "It's your homestead."

"My what?" I said astonished, that was the last thing I had expected him to say.

"Homestead," he repeated, opening the door and leading me into a small corridor with more doors. My stomach dropped, I was just getting used to sleeping in the hammock next to Chuck... "We've been building this for you. Didn't you realise?" I blushed, stupidly. I hadn't realised, the thought hadn't even occurred to me. I was such an idiot. "I mean you can't sleep with the boys for much longer, I caught Jimmy standing over you while you were sleeping last week..." A wave of panic washed over me, someone had been standing over me while I slept? What the hell?...Who was Jimmy?

"What?" I cried, loudly. Gally's eyes widened as if he hadn't meant to tell me that. "Someone was standing over me?" I repeated, feeling shocked. What the hell had he been doing? My feeling of security felt like it was suddenly ripped away. I turned to Gally, this was his fault. "What the hell?"

"I sorted him out El," he shrugged, trying to brush over it. "I had a word with him, forget I mentioned it."

"How can I forget that someone was standing over me while I was sleeping?" I cried, breathing heavily. I was so angry. "What the hell was he doing?"

"Just forget it..." Gally shrugged, watching me clench my fists and storm towards him.

"Don't be stupid." I snapped, feeling furious. Why hadn't he told be before? Why hadn't he woken me up when it happened? "How can I forget something like that? You're telling me I'm not safe."

"You are safe." He sighed, glancing at the door we had just come through, looking for a quick exit. "I told you, I sorted it. Besides, you can sleep in here now. It'll be a lot better than out with the other shanks."

"Why have you built so many rooms?" I asked, trying to distract myself for the anger rushing through my veins. I couldn't believe he didn't think to tell me about this before. I hated to admit it, but I was hurt that he was keeping things from me.

"In case we get another girl greenie." He shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. My stomach plummeted, the stability I felt when I woke up this morning was slowly slipping away from me, piece by piece.

"We will?" I asked, sighing heavily. Another girl, here? I couldn't understand why the thought of another girl at the Glade filled me with dread.

"Maybe." He shrugged, looking back at me confused. "Wouldn't you want another girl? It would sure take the pressure off you." I stared at him, that was what Chuck had said earlier. Almost those exact they been talking about me behind my back? Chuck and Gally NEVER spoke… I stared at him, searching for the answers to my questions in his eyes. "Anyway, do you like it?" sighed Gally, trying to change the subject and gesturing around the room. I shrugged, looking around at the craftsmanship. It _was_ great work, and I had been a part of it, even if they had completed it without me…behind my back. "Why aren't you pleased?" Gally asked, looking irritated by my lack of excitement. "I thought you'd be pleased. None of the other guys will be bothering you any more."

"I am..." I sighed, feeling ungrateful, I really didn't mean to be. Struggling to get the thought of this kid; Jimmy standing over me while I slept. I searched for a reason for why I felt so annoyed. "I...I just…I'm going to be here on my own?" I asked, wondering if that was worse than sleeping over with everyone else in the homestead. i had gotten used t it over there. Or at least I had, until I found out about people standing over me while I lay unconscious...

"Oh..." he muttered, looking down at his feet. I was angry suddenly, did he pity me? I didn't need sympathy from the likes of him...

"I'll be fine." I said, clearing my throat, trying to contain my irritation. I could manage perfectly well on my own. I had only been asking….

"Look, if this greenie isn't a girl. We can sort something else out." He said, looking at a door leading to another room. "Maybe the keepers could each have a room."

"The keepers?" I repeated, that would be Newt, Alby, Minho and some other boys I didn't know. Who was I kidding...I didn't know any of them...Could I even say I really knew Gally?

"Yeah," he murmured, striding over to the door he had been eyeing. He opened it revealing a spacious bedroom with a large window. It was very basic, it had a bed and a desk. It was basic, but luxury for the glade.

"You're a keeper." I said, watching him admire the room. His own work no doubt.

"So..." He said, turning to lock eyes with me. That would can he would be living here too...I didn't know if I could handle being so close to him. Watching him all day and coming back to my room and sleeping just metres away.

"So..." I murmured, clinging to some sort of excuse why he shouldn't live here. "You picked a room already?" Desperately changing the subject. "And it just happens to be the biggest one?"

"Nope," he said, his muscles defined under his thin cotton tshirt. His eyes were always the same bright shade of green. "This one's yours."

"It is?" I asked, looking around eagerly. It was beautiful... "for me?"

"Yeah." He grinned, looking pleased with himself suddenly. I looked around it in wonder...Maybe having my own room wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. I turned back to him looking at his light smile. Gally was never normally one to smile...why was he smiling now? My eyes wondered from his again, down over his muscles through his shirt.

Sirens echoed throughout the glade as Gally's smile was wiped from his face. His smile was gone, but he looked excited. My heart sunk…did he want another girl here?...I cringed at my own pathetic feelings. He looked excitedly towards the open door we had just come through.

"Come on!" He cried, surprised that I wasn't as thrilled as he was to have another girl greenie.

"You go ahead. I'll be right there." I stated, struggling to keep my voice even. I wasn't particularly keen to see someone go through the same mess I had when I arrived. I was only just getting over it.

"Suit yourself." He murmured before launching into a full on run as he rushed out the open door and towards the same hatch that I came up in and that he did too, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

This was it. Just as things had got more relaxed, just as I was settling in, it was all changing. Things always changed here. Every month the people that were controlling everything, the people that did this, changed everything. _They_ made sure that we couldn't get settled. There was no normality for us. _They_ made sure that as soon as we got comfortable,_ they_ would throw something else at us...I had spent a considerable amount of time trying _NOT_ to focus on the reasons why _they_ put us all here. The reasons why_ they_ put ME here, amongst all these damn boys.

I was about to find out whether I was just the first of many girls or the only girl.

I had tried desperately not to think about it, but I wanted to know whether they wanted just any girl in here, and I just happened to be first. Or whether they had chosen _me_ specifically to be here.

I dragged myself out of the new homestead and headed towards the hatch. A small crowd was already gathering. It was all about to change. I had allowed myself this adjustment period. To wake up, rub my eyes and take in my surroundings but this next step would change things forever.

I couldn't carry on and let them take this from me, take my life from me. I was young, like everyone else here. Maybe they thought if we were young we couldn't organise ourselves. Another reason why they wiped our minds, took our memories from us.

I couldn't figure out of they wanted us to live here or to try and get out…I knew one thing though. This was some kind of experiment and they wanted us to do something; you put rats in a maze for a reason. Someone had gone to a lot of effort to put us here, and it was unlikely that it was just to watch us twiddle our thumbs….Maybe it was because they wanted to see how we'd cope without outside influences…Mind you they were outside influences...

I shook my head, sighing. I had gone round in circles like this for days before deciding to actively try to settle down. I understood why everyone had fallen in line with the rules set by the 'keepers'...to stay alive. And mostly, it was working.

I walked slowly toward the hatch, most of the boys had already gathered around it, jumping excitedly. They were chanting "girl, girl girl," over and over as I watched from the sidelines. I didn't bother wading through the crowd. I would find out soon enough if it was a girl or not just from the reaction of the crowd.

I saw Gally chanting alongside one of the other meat-headed builders. I sighed, I guess I shouldn't of been surprised.

"It's the only excitement we get here." said a soft voice next to me. I turned to see Minho standing beside me, I looked away from him quickly. The keeper of the runners didn't talk to people outside of his circle. I had no clue why he was talking to me. He was a lot harder to read than the rest of the Gladers, he kept himself guarded.

"Why aren't you in the thick of it then?" I asked, watching as Chuck tried to wriggle between two large broad shouldered boys to get a better look at the hatch.

"I get enough excitement in the maze." Replied Minho, not giving his answer much thought.

"Don't you want to know if they've sent another girl?" I asked, surprised. Every single Glader was there, even Albi and Newt were not to far away from the hatch.

"It doesn't matter." Replied Minho, his voice always even, his tone not changing. I had the feeling he was trying to get more information out of me than I was him. His face was guarded, he didn't trust me. He reminded me of Gally, but in a less aggressive way. A more tranquil and subtle way. If I wasn't looking for his suspicion I might not of noticed it. What did he have to suspect from me?

"It doesn't matter?" I repeated, guarding my expression too. He looked at me.

"We already have a girl." He shrugged, watching me closely. "What do we need another one for?" I stared at him blankly, what on earth did he mean by that? He stared back before his face spread into a wide grin and he laughed. "...I'm joking!" I watched him, concentrating on not letting my face move. What did he mean by that? If it was a joke, it was a weird one. "Geesh, greenie lighten up!" He grinned.

The sound of the hatch opening silenced us both as we looked over, watching the goading crowd heave excitedly. "Girl, girl, girl!" They chanted. If it was a girl, I felt damn sorry for her. I heard the distinct sound of metal scraping against metal as the doors to the hatch opened. I heard an annoyed groan from the crowd.

"It's a shuck boy!" Cried Johnno, one of the builders I worked with. There was a mutual groan throughout the crowd.

"Alright you shanks." Called Albi, getting control of the crowd, "you've all had a good look. Now let Newt and I chat to the greenie!" There was a groan of reluctant compliance. "Remember how you all felt when you arrived!" The crowd gradually began to thin. They had gotten what they wanted...or not wanted as the case maybe. They had wanted another girl and now they were just stuck with me.

Everyone did listen to Albi, even when they didn't seem to want to. He was their leader. And you couldn't really argue with that…these boys needed someone to look up to and someone to look after them. That was just who Albi was, it was built into his character. Maybe _they_ selected him for exactly that reason.

I saw Newt jump down into the hatch. He had been the one to try and get me out of there when I had arrived. He must be the one the first person the greenie speaks to. I watched eagerly for a moment, I knew it wasn't a girl and I told myself not to care, that it didn't concern me, but curiosity got the better of me.

Albi and Newt helped him out. He was a young dark haired boy. He must of been about the same age as Newt. He was a similar build to him, slender with broad shoulders. A common trait when it came to the glade boys. His eyes were wide, darting around at his surroundings, his face was white, he looked vulnerable.

I saw Albi start to offer him soothing words but it made the greenie pull away...Smart move, I thought, don't trust so easily. The greenie was quite handsome in a way, his looks a lot cleaner than some of the other Gladers. His face was just...fresh. Less rouged and more…obviously handsome.

"You coming over and say hello? Asked Minho, his eyes not leaving the newbie.

"I'm alright here." I shrugged, watching the greenie look around frantically. He looked like it was all getting too much, he was about to bolt...

"Suit yourself." Said Minho, leaving me alone with my thoughts, walking over to the smaller crowd gathered by the greenie. I was surprised that Minho wasn't going to let him have a bit more breathing space. He had just arrived, if the greenie wanted to speak to you, he would...

Minho's arrival proved too much for the new kid. He bolted suddenly, running towards the maze doors. Albi and Newt tried grab him and pull him back but they didn't get him in time. They all stared as the greenie ran desperately towards the maze doors. He was going to kill himself, and not even understand how...

My body reacted before I could, leaping after him. My body moved quickly through the tall grass. The greenie was quick, but I was quicker. I caught up to him in next to no time and tackled him hard, grabbing quickly at his waist and using my body weight to knock him down onto the hard ground.

We collapsed into a heap on the ground. My shoulder stung painfully where his hip bone had caught me. He gasped beneath me, I realised I was lying on top of him and pulled away quickly. He stared at me, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked over me terrified.

"Hey…It's okay." I said, trying to catch my breath as I kneeled on the ground next to him. He pulled himself up quickly, staring at me and looking over at the maze doors. The others would be here in seconds. I might as well say something to try and calm him down. I slowly got to my feel as he edged away from me, he rubbed his side as if he was hurt. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." I murmured, looking over as Gally was stomping towards us, closely followed by Newt, Albi and Minho.

"You didn't hurt me." he said, quickly. His had immediately stopped rubbing his side, and he stood up a little straighter. His eyes were fixed on me. He looked down over me, and I just let him, I suppose he was assessing if I was some sort of threat or not.

"Good." I replied, as Gally reached us. Gally glared at the greenie.

"What the hell are you looking at?" snapped Gally, looking furious. Gally was a least a foot taller than the greenie. He was almost the opposite of him. The greenie had a soft delicate face and Gally's was muscular, with a strong jaw and rough stubble…Gally's shoulders were wide and strong. Years of working in the hot sun had tightened his muscles, bronzed his skin. This greenie was porcelain white with unblemished skin…he looked like he hadn't worked a days labour in his life...

"W…who are you?" cried the greenie, his eyes darting from mine to Gallys looking overwhelmed again.

"Its alright." said Albi, just reaching us. Albi held his hands out so the greenie could see them. Abli must of done this many times before. "You just need to calm down." The greenie looked around panicked, stepping away from Albi and glanced towards me. Gally made a strange noise, moving in front of me.

I sighed, feeling frustrated. I felt bad for the greenie. That had been me last month… I moved around Gally to look at the greenie properly. He looked back at me, sticking out his chest a little, he reminded me a little of Chuck.

"Can you remember your name?" I asked, as he looked over me again, his eyes moving over my face and further down. Surely he had realised I wasn't going to hurt him by now.

"It's…it's" he sighed, rubbing his head as he tried to remember.

"It'll come back to you in a few days." said Newt, who was watching Gally stood behind me.

"Its Thomas," he replied, rubbing his temples. He looked up at me, his blue eyes shining. "My name is Thomas."

"You look at her like that again Thomas and I'll break your neck you shank!" hissed Gally, pushing me to one side with his arm and leaning menacingly towards the greenie. I pushed Gally's arm away annoyed. I turned on my heel and walked quickly back to the camp. I heard Gally shout after me but I ignored him, I was furious.

I had only been trying to help and Gally made me out to look like an idiot in front of everyone. Thomas wasn't looking at me like that. God, it was just because he was scared, he was probably looking for weapons I was carrying or something. Beside, I can take care of myself. I didn't need him to fight my battles for me. I was a big girl. I could handle myself.

It took all my will power not to turn back and see what was happening. I didn't want to give Gally the satisfaction. I'm sure that Albi and Newt could handle the new kid and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. They had done it many times before I arrived...

I tried to focus on something else…I suddenly remembered the reason why I was here this morning. The reason why I wanted to find out if _they_ had sent another girl. To find out if I was just the first of many, or whether _they_ had sent ME specifically...

No girl greenie means I was chosen specifically..._They_ had chosen _me_ specifically...what did I know about myself?

I had a lot of bad qualities, but if I got rid of those, what was left...I was quick, strong, agile and most of all stubborn. All those things pointed me towards one thing… I wasn't meant to be a builder...

I was put here to be a runner.

-xxxx-

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been mental.

I am hoping to turn this into a full length story so please hang in there until I update again!

Thanks to all the reviewers/adds/favourites.

I love you all! I am so surprised and delighted about the amount of positive feedback that I've had for this story. I only wrote it on a bit of a whim, but I'm so chuffed with the comments I've had!

I've done a little response to everyone that has commented, thank you so much peeps! Your comments really do make me day.

CleverName- Thanks! I love love love Gally too. In my head, he is a rugged sexy man hunk so thats how I like to write him. I wish there was more Gally/OC stories out there.

MysticRosewoodFalls- Thankyee! I will try and do another update soon.

Caroline. - Thank you so much! It may sound a bit mad but I only started writing fanfic's in August last year so that really means a lot. I will defo try and keep this story going as long as I can. I think that's its going somewhere totally different from the book/film though…but you'll just have to wait and see chick!

Via- Wow! Artwork, eh?…Thanks! The computer is my canvas and the keyboard is my paintbrush. Lol. Ahem. Anyway, I really appreciate your comment. Keep reading. I predict of lot of interesting things for upcoming chapters…

greenangel01- thank you!

Rawr1023- I certainly will! I'll be working on the next chapter soon.

Sango691- I love Ella and Gally too. Just you wait for some upcoming chapters. They will be HEATED!

Sam0728- Gally is a god. A rough, muscled, gorgeous god.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It wasn't until later that day that Thomas spoke to me again. Although I knew I had done nothing wrong, I was certain that Gally was avoiding me.

After our daily activities; mine building. We were lead by Gally's second in command Jason, who was far from fair. We gathered and headed over for the evening meal.

Over the day, I had noticed a calmer Thomas being shown around the Glade by Newt. I hadn't seen Alby and Gally around all day, which was very odd. I usually saw them three or four times a day, especially Gally.

When I arrived in the eating area, I grabbed my meal and sat in my usual seat next to Chuck, who looked particularly happy. I hadn't seen him since this morning...

"Are you feeling any better?" Chuck asked, studying my face as though he was expecting a reaction of some kind. It was odd, Chuck normally looked at nothing but his food. Something was different.

"I..." I stammered, suddenly remembering excusing myself during breakfast this morning. I had been panicking at the thought of another girl at the Glade. I imagine Gally would've reacted a lot differently if it had been a girl after all... "Yes. I'm feeling a lot better thank you. How was your day chuck?" Expecting him to launch into the usual story of what boring household chores he had to do.

"Alby asked me to walk around with Thomas!" He beamed, pushing his chest out exactly like Thomas had earlier. "And teach him about the Glade." I stared at him, he wasn't joking. I looked around wondering why Thomas wasn't with him. I didn't wonder for long...

"Hi," smiled Thomas making me jump as he came out of nowhere. He sat next to Chuck clutching his bowl of soup carefully as though it might spill on it's own accord. "It's nice to see you again."

I tried to smile politely as he looked at me from across the table. His black hair flowed lightly in the breeze. He was attractive in a way. I guess if another girl was here she'd think he was very handsome. Why didn't I? He was okay I suppose...Thomas was very polite. He had been through a horrible ordeal I should try to be nicer to him really. He as clearly trying to be nice to me. If Chuck liked him surely he couldn't be that bad.

"And you." I shrugged, wondering why I didn't like him. He had done nothing to upset me...why did I have the feeling that wasn't to be trusted? I pushed that feeling down; I can't let Gally get into my head like this. Just because Gally didn't like him doesn't mean I shouldn't. "How're you settling in?"

"It's...different." He shrugged, eyeing a group of boys whispering and looking over at us as they walked past. That happened a lot here.

"You'll get used to it Thomas." Smiled Chuck, always the optimist. Thomas nodded, looking down at his soup. "Have you thought about where you might work?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Thomas, his eyes flicking to me. I didn't understand why he kept looking at me. Did I have something on my face? "Where do you work?"

"With the builders!" Answered Chuck, smiling happily at me. "We were all shocked at that one!"

"And why is that Chuck?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. His smile vanished immediately and he looked uncomfortable. I tried to hide my smile, with a glare. "Is there a problem with me being a builder? Or is it Women on general?"

"I...I...l" stammered Chuck, turning white. I laughed loudly, attracting a few odd looks. Thomas laughed too.

"It's alright Chuck." I grinned, watching Chuck let out a sigh of relief. He was always on edge. It felt good to laugh. I can't remember the last time I laughed out loud like that. "I was only joking. I knew what you meant."

"Phew." Chuck sighed, his cheeks flushing. We had somehow attracted a lot of attention from the other Gladers. "I was going to say, Gally said you're one of the best builders he's ever had."

"He said that?" I stammered, trying to hide the pride I felt. Gally spoke about me to Chuck? What exactly did he say? My heart swelled in my chest.

"Yeah." Said Chuck, like it was common knowledge. He leaned across the table to me like e was about to tell me a secret. "Why is everyone staring at us?" I looked around. A group of boys on the table next to us were glaring at us in particular. I didn't recognize many of them, I think they were slashers.

"The laughter." Said Thomas, interrupting my thoughts. He locked eyes with me when I turned to look at him. "People don't laugh very much here."

I nodded slowly, taking a large mouthful of my soup as silence filled out table. There were several long moments before anyone spoke again.

"You're very beautiful." Said Thomas, interrupting the silence. I looked up at him, wondering who he was talking to. He was staring right at me... my eyes flicked to Chuck who was staring across the table at me too.

"What?" I stammered, perhaps I heard wrong.

"You're very beautiful." Repeated Thomas, staring me dead in the eye. His eyes were a piercing blue colour, it was unnerving.

"Err..." I stammered, wondering what he expected me to say to that. He looked at me waiting for some sort of reaction. "Thanks I guess." I shrugged, taking a large mouthful of soup. I stared down at my food as I felt my cheeks heating up. I could feel Thomas's eyes on me. It was unnerving...why was he staring at me? What was the big deal?

I looked up as I heard someone join our table. This was odd; I usually ate alone with Chuck. My face heated up further when my eyes met with Gally, he took the empty seat next to mine. I took a large mouthful of soup, keen to get this meal over with so I could leave the table. The tension had somehow doubled as Gally arrived. I stared hard at down my soup.

"Hi Gally," smiled Chuck, his voice full of cheer.

"Chuck." greeted Gally, his voice sounding different than it usually did. "Thomas". As Gally said the last name, the tone of Gally's voice completely changed. He sounded livid.

"Gally." Replied Thomas, sounding completely unphased by Gally's peculiar anger. I stared down at my soup, trying to ignore my growling stomach. Maybe I should simply walk off? I could steal something from the kitchens later. I tried not to think about why Gally had greeted Chuck and Thomas and not me. Why was Gally ignoring me? What had I done wrong?

"Anyway..." Continued Thomas, I felt his eyes on me again. "Ella." I looked up, surprised that he knew my name. Thomas looked back at me hopefully, a glint of something I didn't recognize in his eye. It would of been comforting if it wasn't for Gally sitting so close next to me. I could see the curve of Gally's bicep out of the corner of my eye...my mouth dried up at the thought of the rest of his muscles. "That's you're name isn't it? Ella?"

"Who told you that?" Snapped Gally, looking more annoyed. He glared at Thomas, refusing to even acknowledge I was sitting at the same table. What was Gally's problem with me? What had I done wrong?

"Chuck." answered Thomas, his eyes twinkling.

"What's up with you Gally?" asked Chuck, looking oddly at Gally who had his fists clenched on the table. I turned to look at Gally whose eyes flicked to mine before he returned a glare to Thomas. Why did Gally hate Thomas so much? He had only been here five minutes.

"Nothin'" Gally sighed, biting off a large piece of bread from his plate savagely.

"Ella." Repeated Thomas. I looked back at him, trying to pretend the obvious tension wasn't there when it painfully was.

"Thomas." I replied, trying to keep my voice even. I felt Gally's leg brush against mine under the table. I tried my hardest not to let my skin heat up further. I never had any actual physical contact with Gally. On the odd occasions that he spoke to me he always stayed an arms length away from me.

"I was wondering..." Thomas said, looking sheepish. I waited patiently, his eyes flicked to Gally who was glaring at him from across the table. Why was Gally so annoyed at me? He hadn't even said hello. And for some reason he was mad at Thomas? And yet still talking to him and not me? He had some nerve! "Would you be able to show me around the Glade?"

My eyes flickered to Chuck, who's happiness deflated like an air balloon. Chuck had clearly been very proud to have been asked to be the one to show Thomas around. He now looked devastated.

"That's Chuck's job." I stated, throwing Thomas a look. Thomas blinked and looked at Chuck.

"Of course," he smiled, nudging Chuck with his shoulder. "I only meant alongside Chuck. You could come with us? It would be nice to get another greenie perspective."

"She's busy." Snapped Gally, so abruptly I looked at him. Gally was the one staring at me now. He looked so annoyed with me, his green eyes flashing through his expressionless face. His jaw was set in a hard line, as if he was stopping himself from something.

"What's your problem Gally?" I asked, noticing the stubble on his chin. I glared at him, which only caused me to notice how attractive he was. He was more attractive when he was angry. Gally glared back at me and opened his mouth before closing it. He wanted to say something.

"Nothing." He sighed, getting up from the table suddenly and striding out of the canteen area. I watched him leave, trying to understand what I had done wrong. His fists were clenched at his sides as he walked away. He was so angry. I didn't understand what had I done wrong?

"So what do you think?" Asked Thomas, I turned to look at him. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked, dumbly.

"Would you like to come with Chuck and me for a walk around the Glade?" repeated Thomas, his eyes watching me hopefully. He was so different from Gally. His shoulders weren't as wide or muscular, but he definitely had definition. I looked down away quickly, realizing I had been checking him out. "It would be nice to get to know you a bit better."

"Another time perhaps." I said, trying to smile politely and getting up from the table. I threw a glance at Chuck who was watching me looking puzzled "see you later Chuck." I strode in the direction that Gally had walked off in, walking quickly to try and catch him.

It took me a long time to find where he had gone. I had to ask a few Gladers if they had seen him. They all seemed reluctant to tell me but they pointed in the direction of the new homestead.

I ran quickly over to it, hearing raised voices from within. I opened the front door slowly the voices becoming clearer; it was Gally and Alby.

"You need to calm down." Said Alby, with a soft tone of voice.

"I don't need to do shit." Hissed Gally sounding furious. I was shocked; I hadn't heard him swear like that before.

"Gally, nothing is going on." Sighed Alby.

"You don't see the way he looks at her." Snapped Gally. My eyes widened, he must be talking about me. I'm the only girl here. The way who looks at me? "He's a smarmy little Shank."

"Look Gally," said Alby, trying to get hold of the situation. "I'll have a word with her, okay? If you want I'll tell her that there's a new rule and that she can't date Glader's."

"Don't do that." Snapped Gally, his voice sounding muffled.

"But that's what you want isn't it?" Asked Alby, knowingly, "you don't want her to date anyone else."

"What?" He replied, sounding shocked.

"You don't want anyone ELSE to date her." Repeated Alby. My heart hammered against my rib cage...what?

"I...I..." Stammered Gally, sounding confused. Did he like me?...he sure didn't show it! Alby must have it wrong. Gally hated me. Today was proof of that.

"It's obvious," continued Alby, "the way you look at her. The way you avoid her..."

"I don't..." Cried Gally, his voice sounding scratchy.

"It's okay Gally." Said Alby, soothingly.

"What?" Snapped Gally, his voice stronger than the last time he spoke. He cleared it suddenly. "I don't like her." He said, very clearly. The words echoed in my head. "I don't...I just put up with her. If anything, I feel sorry for her...she's annoying. Everything about her in annoying, that stupid curly blonde hair, all those shuck freckles she gets when she's been in the sun, that stupid determination to get everything right. How eager she is!...It's all annoying. She's nothing but annoying Alby..."

I turned on my heel and stomped off back to the canteen feeling angry. How dare he say that stuff about me? I didn't think he liked me but I thought we had enough mutual respect to at least get on together.

Thomas and Chuck were sitting right were I left them.

"Are you okay?" Asked Chuck, looking me over. I must have looked shaken, Thomas was eyeing me too.

"Yes." I snapped, eager to forget what I had just heard. Gally thought I was annoying. Annoying! I annoyed him! Well I certainly won't be around him anymore. I was angry, but more hurt that he could say that about me. I thought he respected me. "Thomas, I thought I'd take you up on that offer?"

Thomas stood up looking delighted. "Really?" He asked, like that was the last thing he expected me to say. I had to get my mind off Gally. My throat was tightening already...Gally thought I was annoying.

"As long as it's alright with Chuck." I stated, looking up as Chuck's eyes met mine. He beamed back at me.

"Of course!" Smiled Chuck, getting out of his seat.

"Well, lead the way." I smiled, falling behind him as Chuck walked ahead chattering happily. I expected Thomas to walk alongside Chuck but he didn't. He walked next to me. After a few minutes of listening to Chuck chatter away. I looked over at Thomas, he was looking around the Glade nodding appreciatively at Chuck's words. I guess Thomas was more attractive than I gave him credit for.

Thomas glanced over at me suddenly, holding eye contact for a moment before I looked away, blushing. He had caught me checking him out again.

"Chuck's a good kid." He murmured quietly, glancing at Chuck to check he hadn't heard him.

"He is." I agreed, looking down and watching my boots flatten the grass with each step I took. I hadn't realized it before but my grey combat trousers were getting rather worn. Part of the right ankle was ripped. How had that happened?

"You're quiet." said Thomas, watching me. I looked up at him.

"I guess so." I shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"It's very quiet here." Said Thomas, looking around us. "But then at the same time, it's not quiet at all."

"Yeah." I replied, understanding exactly what he meant. There was a false sense of calm about the Glade. It was here when I arrived.

"I have been wanting to ask." Said Thomas, watching me closely. "Why do you think they sent you? The only girl. Why do you think it was you?"

I shrugged, startled as I wasn't expecting such a direct question from him. Thomas didn't look like he considered things like that, but apparently he did. "I thought I was the first of many. Or at least I did, until they sent you up."

"Do you think they'll still send more girls up?" He asked, lowering his voice and moving closer to me with each stride as we followed Chuck's lead. He was still chattering happily in front of us, completely oblivious.

"I dunno." I shrugged, not knowing the answer. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to send more girls. It was a lot to go through, for anyone. I suddenly pictured a girl crying continuously when she realized that she was stuck here.

"It's not great to got through." Said Thomas, reading my face. I nodded, sighing.

"I'm sorry about Gally." I heard myself say, I was surprised at myself. Why was I apologizing for him? "I don't know what's the matter with him."

Thomas laughed, a chuckle emitting from his throat. A pleasant, calming noise.

"What?" I asked, struggling to stop myself from being annoyed. I hated being laughed at. "What?"

"Well..." Replied Thomas, his lips curved into a smile. "Gally's like that with me because he's in love with you."

"What!" I gasped, causing Chuck to turn around and look at us.

"That's very exciting." Thomas said, recovering quicker than me. "Tell us a bit more about the forest Chuck. Ella can't believe it." I nodded eagerly at Chuck who continued to march in front of us chatting happily.

"What?" I hissed, my voice quieter, I was surprised that Thomas had been listening AND chatting to me. I guess there was more than to him meets the eye. "He hates me." I replied, reliving Gally's words from earlier. Thomas just shrugged, as he looked ahead.

"If that is true." I continued, wondering why that would affect Thomas. "Why would that make Gally dislike you?"

"You know why." Said Thomas, watching me.

"No, but please tell me." I pressed, eager to see some of Thomas's logic. He was straight forward, he just told you what you asked him. It was refreshing. There were so many half truths around the Glade.

"Because you're beautiful." Thomas shrugged, his cheeks heating up slightly. He had said that to me earlier.

"Don't say that." I replied, feeling uneasy.

"Why not?" He asked, his eyes turning back to me. I shrugged. "It's true."

"It makes me feel uneasy." I said, truthfully.

"I know it does," chuckled Thomas, his blue eyes flashing, amused. "But you asked me why Gally doesn't like me. There's your reason."

"I don't understand." I replied, feeling like I was missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Gally doesn't like me because I'm honest." shrugged Thomas, watching Chuck ahead. "I've told you you're beautiful because you are. That's a fact. Gally knows it, all the Glader's know it. I'd bet they gave you a bit of hassle when you first arrived and Gally sorted them all out for you. And they backed off immediately." I stared at him, Chuck must of told him about the shower thing. "You should know, Gally has warned a lot of the other Gladers off you. He's one of the reasons why they all avoid you."

I stared at him, was he telling the truth? "They avoid me?" I repeated.

"Yes." He stated, simply.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, watching him. What he said was making so much sense. Part of me didn't want to believe him. I didn't know him that well...

"If I was you I'd want to know." He stated, "besides, I'm not scared of Gally."

I watched him for a long moment, letting his words sink in. Thomas had given me no real reason not to trust him. He was honest, he said what he thought...why didn't I want to trust him?

"Is that true?" I asked, searching for some confirmation of the truth. Why didn't I believe him?...I didn't understand it, but I did believe what he said...But Gally didn't love me. The bit about Gally making people stay away from me...was that the truth?

"It is." Said Thomas, looking sincere. "Look, it's up to you what you believe. But I'm not a liar. You ask me something and I'll tell you truth."

I thought for a moment. "Do you remember anything other than your name?" I asked, surprised at my own question.

"No..." He said, looking dubious, "well...not yet. Its fuzzy, but white lights. I remember white lights."

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked, cautiously.

"Why would I lie?" He asked, watching me. I shrugged, I didn't trust a lot of people here. What made me trust Thomas? I knew I was beginning to. What he was saying, sort of made sense.

"People...people aren't right here." I sighed, feeling usually settled. There was just something about Thomas that made me relax. I wasn't used to it. "Everyone is suspicious...take it from someone who's been there. A greenie isn't where you want to be."

"I get that." Replied Thomas, watching me with his blue eyes. I didn't understand why I was confiding in him. "Whoever has put us here is doing a real number on us."

"I'll say." I replied, "I've only been here a month and I feel on edge constantly."

"That might have something to do with the dozens of boys watching you each day."

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that?" I asked.

"It's true," shrugged Thomas.

"Please stop Thomas." I replied, trying to be as truthful as he was with me. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Replied Thomas, his eyes searching mine as he reached out, his cool hand brushed my arm. I stared at him, his eyes drawing me in. I was so startled that I trusted him so quickly. "I'll back off if you ask me to." He said, I stared at him blankly. There was something about him, something that drew me in. He was attractive, in a way completely different than Gally.

"I could use a friend." I heard myself say, as he gave my arm a gentle squeeze.

"Then you've got one." He replied, smiling comfortingly at me.

* * *

I watched the fire roar in front of me. Everyone was jumping and shouting, welcoming the new Greenie; Thomas. So this was the celebration that had been cancelled when I first arrived to the Glade. The Greenie feast.

Everyone looked so happy, they were cheering as Thomas laughed alongside them. He put everyone at ease. Apparently I wasn't the only that found it hard not to like him.

I tried to stay out of it all. I sat to one side, drinking from a can of water. I watched them all, rejoicing and celebrating another boy joining their group. I felt a pang of jealousy as I remembered I wasn't part of their group, their family. I was on my own, that was painfully obvious. I couldn't stop myself from bitterly thinking; they hadn't thrown me a party like this.

They all pretended to be desperate to have a girl here. Yet they wanted nothing to do with me. If what Thomas had said was true then Gally had made sure no one would talk to me. He had been the one to push them all away.

My eyes snapped to the sudden movement of someone sitting on the ground next to me. I was surprised to see Gally sat there.

"What do you want?" I snapped, feeling furious with him. Thomas was right, no one spoke to me because of him. He had made sure of that! Thomas might of been wrong about the love bit but Gally definitely made sure no one spoke to me...probably out of spite! Gally's brow furrowed as he glared back at me.

"What's up with you?" He asked, mirroring my annoyance.

"Me?" I cried, outraged. "You're the one that's been mad at me all day."

"Look," he sighed, his eyes looking over to where Thomas was stood chatting to the other Gladers. Gally really hated him that was painfully obvious. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." I snapped, an obvious lie. I glared at him, Gally was so attractive it was disorienting. Even just sitting there his hair was slightly too long, the brown hair moved gently in the wind. The stubble on his chin made him stood out from the other boys. He looked older, I vaguely wondered if it would be soft to touch...

"Fine." He stated, his voice thick with irritation as his eyes narrowed at me. "I thought you should know...Thomas isn't a good guy." I glared at Gally, he didn't want ANYONE to speak to me. Did he want me to be alone? Did he really hate me that much?

"And how did you work that one out?" I snapped, irritated by his manipulation.

"I can just tell." Said Gally, turning to watch at Thomas laugh with Minho.

"Does he annoy you?" I asked, recalling Gally's previous words with Alby.

"Yeah he does." Stated Gally.

"I guess he and I have that in common." I snapped, watching as Gally turned back to me.

"What?" Said Gally, looking puzzled. My eyes drifted to the muscles beneath his cotton shirt...damn it.

"We both annoy you." I stated.

"You don't annoy me." Said Gally, confused.

"That's not what you said to Alby earlier." I hissed, glaring at Gally's big green eyes. It took Gally a moment to realize what I was talking about.

"That was a private conversation." He growled, looking furious. His cheeks turned red with anger.

"I came after you to see if you were okay." I fumed, pointing a finger at him. He was so infuriating. "And I heard you slagging me off to Alby."

"What?" Said Gally, his anger faltering.

"I heard you." I repeated, my anger outweighing his. "You said I annoyed you. Everything about me annoyed you...well you certainly won't have to worry about that anymore. I'll stay the hell away from you."

I got to my feet quickly and strode past the cheering crowd feeling furious. I ran the rest of the way to my homestead. I slammed each door behind me and banged my fists against the wall. The wood rattled easily beneath my hands.

A figure came out of nowhere and pulled me away from the wall...it took me a moment to recognize the silhouette.

"What's the matter?" Asked Thomas, his grip tight on my wrists as he faced me. I looked at the floor panting angrily. "Ella, tell me, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I lied, unable to think of anything other than Gally's face as he was just sat so close next to me. His hands resting on his knees in casual elegance.

Thomas brought me back to reality when he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. I stared at him, what was he doing?

"You don't need to lie to me." He said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed, his grip on my wrists loosening. "I thought you were enjoying the party."

"I'd prefer to be here with you." He shrugged, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Why?" I asked, watching him step closer to me. His eyes ran over my face, he looked so fascinated with me.

"There's something about you." He murmured, looking at me through his long black eyelashes. "They all see it Ella."

"They don't." I whispered. Thomas was dead wrong about Gally. He didn't care even a little about me.

"Wake up Ella." He murmured, leaning into me slowly. I stood there frozen and watching him...what was he doing? "They all want you."

"They all hate me." I argued, sighing. I could feel my throat tighten. I looked down, I had been strong for too long. Thomas's eyes pulled the emotion out of me. Thomas's cool hand lifted my chin gently to look at him. I could feel my eyes water as I looked at him. His face softened, he was so gentle, the complete opposite of Gally.

I felt myself soften underneath his gentle touch. His thumb brushed away something from my cheek.

"Don't cry Ella." He whispered, his warm breath hitting my face. I didn't even realize I was crying...it had all gotten too much. His eyes fluttered slowly as he leaned in towards me. I watched him as his lips brushed gently against mine. They were soft, like the rest of him. I stood frozen as his lips kissed mine. His hands gently found their way to my waist as his lips moved against mine.

I was so confused by it all. Gally's face flashed through my mind. He didn't want me. A sob rippled through my throat as I pulled away, putting some distance between Thomas and me.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I shouldn't have..."

I cleared my throat brushing away the tears. Thomas had brought it all to the surface. All the emotion I had been burying for weeks.

"Thomas, let's not talk about it?" I asked, my voice sounding strangely distant. "I don't...I can't..."

"I'm sorry," sighed Thomas, looking ashamed. "I shouldn't of pushed you...it was a bad move on my part. I...I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about it." I repeated, touching my lips. His lips were strangely warm, unlike the rest of him. He was so gentle, so comforting...maybe if I tried, I could make it work with Thomas? Maybe he would be good for me?

I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, "maybe you should go." I sighed. I wanted to be alone, but at the same time I didn't. I couldn't think clearly with Thomas here. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed and walked over to me, watching me closely. I was dying to know what he was thinking. An odd thought pooped into my head...was he up to something?

"I'm sorry you're upset." He said calmly, his words strangely soothing. "But I'm not sorry I kissed you. I've been thinking about it since I arrived here. I can't think of anything else." His blue eyes were searching in mine. "If you want to take this slow that's fine. If you want to just be friends that's fine...I just want to be close to you Ella. Whatever it takes. I can wait." Thomas looked closely at me, not waiting for an answer as he slipped out of the door. I closed it behind him sighing deeply the image of Gally's face running through my mind.

* * *

This is probably one of my favourite chapters ever!

I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

Just want to add that this Thomas is a version of mine from the film, not the actual character. I hope that doesn't upset anyone.

This is a story inspired but the maze runner film and will not be spot-on with references and such.

Much more Gally/Ella tension ahead!

Let me know what you think? Any advice for future chapters?

x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I woke up the following morning it took me a moment to realise where I was; the new homestead. I sighed, turning under my new bed sheet and looking over to look at my left...I saw nothing but my desk. If I had turned like this yesterday morning I would of found Chuck's face smiling back at me. He was always so excited to start the day. Instead I was lying in silence. Alone. I sighed, looking at the branches covering the ceiling, streams of light from the sun outside shone through...thank god it didn't rain here. Everything in here would get soaked.

Even though this new homestead was poorly constructed I would be lying if I said I wasn't touched by the gesture, by Gally's gesture.

They had worked hard to get this finished. My stomach twisted guilty. They had worked hard for me. Maybe being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of boys wasn't so bad after all. Especially when they were trying to make things easier for me.

I sighed, hearing the Glade begin to stir. I didn't want another day like yesterday. That was all too much. I sat up from my bed, rubbing my hands across my face to will myself to be more awake.

I remembered what happened yesterday. That kiss. If you could even call it a kiss. I don't think I'd ever been kissed like that before. Not that I could remember it if I had. But it was just so...boring. I didn't imagine kissing was meant to be like that...surely you're meant to feel...something.

Thomas was a lot like that though. He was handsome but in a boring sort of way. Sort of...obvious. Obvious handsome?...I smirked to myself. I did think about some stupid stuff.

I heard a strange russling noise coming from outside of my bedroom door, snapping me from my thoughts. I walked over to the door and opened it quickly, not stopping to think about what I wearing, or not wearing. It gets so hot at night in the Glade that I didn't wear much, and since I now had my own room I only wore an oversized tshirt. It covered a lot, stopping just a few inches above my knee; enough to cover my modesty.

I opened the door slightly to see Gally stood there, glaring angrily at the entrance to the homestead wearing nothing but a towel low around his waist. My eyes roamed involuntarily over his torso. My mouth dried suddenly, my tongue felt like it was two sizes too big. Those thin t-shirts he usually wore didn't do him justice. The white towel he was wearing hung low on his hips. This prominent hip bones poking out from beneath it. My breath hitched in my throat as I noticed some reddish coloured hair that started just below his belly button and grew as it continued down and beneath his low hanging towel.

"Ella," he murmured, pulling me from my thoughts. I attempted to shut the door abruptly but he closed the distance between us, his hand reached out and stopped me from shutting the door. Gally seemed completely oblivious to his near-naked state. And what's more he didn't seem to notice what I was wearing...I didn't know if I should be glad about that or not. "About yesterday, I'm sorry..." I tried my best to look angry as I looked over his freshly wet, combed hair, it dripped down from his head over his shoulders and down further still...beads of water running down his torso... "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." I corrected, a harsh tone coming from my throat. The line of his jaw tightened, he still had his trademark stubble...I vaguely wondered if it would be rough beneath my fingers, rough beneath my lips.

"Okay." He said, a sharpness in his throat. He looked at me with those green eyes for a long moment before he spoke again. He slowly stepped closer to the doorframe. I took in a breath as I couldn't help but look down at his semi-naked body. Was he naked under that towel?...of course he was. I gripped the doorframe hard. "You're acting like you're upset."

That really annoyed me. I lost my temper as I opened the door widely, staring him down. Gally's eyes suddenly widened as his gaze dropped to take in what I was wearing. I stood there, determined not to give him the satisfaction of being shy. His eyes dropped to my legs. I was so aware I was almost naked...and so was he. I was pleased when he was suddenly looked at uncomfortable as I felt. Gally cleared his throat glancing at the entrance door. I vaguely wondered if he was waiting for someone.

"I'm not." I snapped, watching Gally stare at me transfixed. My heartbeat sped up thinking about him reaching out and pulling me close to him, my stomach doing somersaults. I shook my head, thoughts like that were dangerous.

"You are." Gally replied, staring down at my legs. His chest was rising slowly. My stomach turned under his stare. I moved slightly, feeling uncomfortable. How could he have the cheek to stare at me when he was wearing nothing but a towel?

"I'm not." I glared at him. Gally's eyes flicked up to mine. My stomach twisted, my hands felt sweaty...

"Are." He leaned closer to me, the distance between us closing. I involuntarily licked my lips.

"I'm not." I whispered, his face was so close to mine that I could see a small scar on his right cheek.

"You are," he lowered his voice. His eyelids closing slightly. He leaned further forward, my eyes dropping to the hair sitting just above his towel.

"W...what are you doing here?" I blurted, my stomach turning as I noticed his green eyes had flecks of brown in them. Gally sighed and leaned back stepping away from me. I cursed myself, wondering why I was asking stupid questions at a time like this. If I didn't know better I thought he was going to kiss me...

"I live here." He stated, like it was common knowledge. My chest tightened, I had slept here all night...I thought I was alone.

"You do?" I asked, foolishly.

"Yeah." Said Gally, rolling his eyes. "Remember? I said that if we didn't have another girl Greenie then we would move the keepers in here." I looked around expecting to see another keeper but the place was silent. "They've all been up for ages. You sleep in too long Greenie."

"I'm not the Greenie anymore." I fumed, I hated it when he treated me like an idiot. I hated myself even more when I was acting like one. It certainly didn't help matters that I couldn't think of anything but what was under that towel. I hated Gally for acting like he didn't care that I was stood in front of him practically wearing nothing. I didn't think he was exactly attracted me. But if I was the first girl he had seen in 2 years then you would of expected some sort of a reaction. Sure a moment a go he looked shocked, but now...it was like he didn't even care. Gally was probably repulsed when he realised that this female body belonged to me.

"You'll always be a Greenie to me." He stated, his lips twisting into a smirk. It was almost sickening how attractive he was.

"Whatever." I sighed, getting tired of the games he was playing. There was enough trouble in the glade without Gally messing with my head. His last words echoed in my mind...what was that supposed to mean? I would always be a Greenie to him?

"I built you a shower at the end of the corridor." Said Gally, his tone changing slightly as he interrupted the sudden silence between us. His voice sounded lighter.

"W...what?" I stammered. He pointed in the direction of the entrance.

"No one will bother you there." Gally continued, "it'll be yours alone to use."

"You've clearly just used it." I stated, mirroring his cocky know-it-all tone. Gally grinned broadly, showing me his bright white teeth. He was attractive when he smirked, but breathtaking when he smiled. I pushed down the feeling of euphoria as I watched him smile. I vaguely wondered if he was the most attractive boy at the Glade...surely, he must be.

"You noticed that, huh?" He chuckled, looking down at himself. He grabbed the knot of the towel that was securing his waist and gripped it tightly. My heart sped up again, my eyes dropping suddenly to the outline of the bulge between his legs. I dragged my eyes away quickly before he noticed. "I was just checking it's working. Don't worry I won't use it again."

"Good that." I shrugged, mimicking the Glade language. He chuckled again, grinning widely at me. I realised that I hadn't heard him laugh before today, or even smile like that before.

"That'a girl." He grinned, his eyes locking with mine. I sighed, feeling myself give in and smile back. This was a different side to Gally. One I hadn't seen before, I kind of liked it. He was a bit of a smooth talker. It made me forget where I was.

The door to the entrance of the corridor opened suddenly, revealing Thomas walking quickly towards us. Gally's posture changed immediately. He stiffened, any emotion drained from his face as he stepped away from me. The muscles in his torso tightened as his eyes fixed on Thomas. Gally really hated him, which was off really considering every other member if the Glade seemed to love him.

"Hey guys," said Thomas, a light smile on his lips, as his eyes bounced from me to Gally. We must of looked a bit odd both standing there wearing next to nothing. Gally swore underneath his breath.

"What do you want?" Snapped Gally, his voice sharp. The complete opposite to the sexy, husky tone he just spoke to me in.

"Frypan's finished breakfast." Said Thomas, stopping just in front of us. His eyes flickering from me to Gally. "You both missed it."

"So." Stated Gally, glaring at Thomas like he had just threatened to kill him. Thomas ignored him, his eyes looking at me. For the first time this morning I desperately wished I was wearing much more than I was now. I looked away from Thomas, feeling more than uncomfortable. I didn't want to be in this situation. It was one thing with Gally, but with Thomas...and after he tried to kiss me last night. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I pulled at the bottom of my shirt, wishing it was longer. I was about to excuse myself and shut the door when Gally grabbed Thomas by the throat suddenly. Thomas sucked in air quickly, his hands trying to pull Gally's away from his neck.

"I told you what would happen if you look at her like that again." Gally hissed, his face snarling at Thomas, who looked frightened.

"Gally!" I cried, shocked. I tried to grab hold of Gally's arm, to try and make him see sense. Gally didn't seem to notice my hand on his bicep. It bulged beneath my hand as he tightened his grip on Thomas. "Stop it Gally!" I shouted louder this time.

Gally's eyes locked with mine and he released Thomas, pushing him back towards the entrance of the homestead. He pointed at Thomas in warning, standing in front of me blocking me from Thomas's view. "This area is out of bounds for anyone other than a Keeper." Thomas panted, his face white as he clutched his throat. He reminded me of a frightened little child. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Gally's words echoed through the air as Thomas nodded, stumbling towards the entrance he had just come through. He looked more than terrified.

"You didn't need to do that." I pressed, watching Gally glare at the closed door Thomas had just left through.

"Yes I did." He sighed, his voice tense. He turned to look at me. I realised in the scuffle his towel had come slightly loose. It was even more dangerously low on his waist; more and more red hair was now visible. His hips bones poking out and the definite line of a 'V' pointing down to the growing hair. It wasn't low enough for me to see his...

"And why is that?" I dragged my eyes back up to his face. Gally might be gorgeous but that didn't give him the right to strangle whoever he liked...even if it was Thomas.

"You don't understand." He sighed, looking away as his eyes drifting over my legs again.

"What exactly don't I understand?" I sighed, wondering if Thomas was okay. Gally sighed, his shoulders slumping as he stared at a spot on the wall behind me. I waited for him to answer as he took a deep breath in. He clenched his fists, the line of his jaw looking more prominent. He was angry again, his body tensing. The joking Gally wasn't here anymore.

"He's not allowed in here Ella." Gally ordered, his eyes snapping to mine. His green eyes were blazing. He was furious...why?

"What?" I asked, half asking why he was so annoyed.

"I'm telling you." He growled, he was struggling to keep his voice even. "That boy is not allowed in here." He pointed towards the floor, leaning towards me threateningly.

"W..." I started, about to ask why Thomas would be in my room in the first place.

"He's not allowed." He fumed, cutting me off. "Nowhere near here. I forbid it. Do you understand?"

"Forbid it?" I repeated. Was Gally seriously telling me what to do? ORDERING me around?

"Yes." He blinked, his eyes dropping slightly before he returned his eyes to mine.

"You're not the leader." I stammered. I had no intention of letting Thomas anywhere near my room, especially after last night, but I didn't want Gally to think that he could boss me around like this.

"I'm a keeper." Stated Gally, eyes flashing. "I have more authority than HIM." I looked at him confused, what was he talking about?...were we even having the same conversation?

"Gally." I said, my voice softening. "What's this all about?"

"Just...just don't let him trick you with his lies." Sighed Gally. He rubbed his temples looking tired. I vaguely wondered if he had slept well last night.

"If everyone has been up for ages." I asked, remembering his earlier statement. "Why are you still here?"

"You weren't up yet."

"How do you know that?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"My rooms next to yours." Gally pointed towards the room to the left of us. My stomach turned over. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening, he slept less that 6 feet from me...oh God. "Anyway, I'll see you later I guess."

I stared after him as he reached the door to the room next to mine he turned back surprised to see me staring after him. This had been one weird morning and I was finding Gally more and more interesting. I stared at him, unable to find anything to say. I gripped the door handle to my room as though I was about to shut it closed, to stop myself from saying anything more stupid.

"Oh and Ella?" Said Gally. I turned and looked back at him, he was leaning out of his door frame with one hand loosely over his towel. He looked as though he was going to drop it as soon as he closed his door. "Please be careful of Thomas." He closed the door suddenly, leaving me staring after him.

I sighed, closing my own bedroom door quickly. Gally really hated Thomas. In a way I didn't understand why...but at the same time I could kind of see why. The thing with Thomas was that I had to work to like him. It didn't come easily like it did with Gally. With Gally, all he had to do was stand next me and I felt his presence. I could feel him out of the corner of my eye. The tone of his voice, the shape of his arms, his torso, everything about him I found attractive. But with Thomas...I didn't think about him like that. I was getting used to him, to be fair, his personality was hard not to like. And he wasn't unattractive. And his honesty was refreshing. As I thought it over, Gally seemed to be keeping more and more secrets from me. If he'd been in the Glade for two years, he must know a lot more than he's letting on. They all must know something more about the people who put us here...surely?

I sighed, looking around my room for the clothes I had flung off the hazardously day before. I sighed seeing a trouser leg of my over-used khaki trousers emerging from under my bed. God knows how it had gotten there. I walked over and blindly felt around beneath the cot and was surprised to find a large cardboard box sitting under there.

I slid it out surprised to find a small selection of clothes inside with a note on the top. I opened it eagerly, excitement filling my insides.

It said 'FOR HER'.

I stared at it for a moment. How long have they had this box exactly? I assumed someone had put it in my room- I mean it couldn't of just magically got there. Why had they waited almost a whole month to give it to me?

I pushed my annoyance to one side. Eagerly looking through the box at the clean and fresh clothes. There was two pairs of long trousers, a pair of shorts and a selection of fairly basic T-shirts. It didn't seem like much, but to me it felt like everything. I had been stuck wearing the same clothes I had been sent up in for the last month and they were more than a little battered. Plus they weren't designed for a girl at all. I'm fairly certain that they were designed for a man, they were loose fitting and uncomfortable. I could tell without trying these on, that the clothes in this box were girls clothes. And I prayed that they were my size.

I found a fresh pair of basic black cotton knickers in the box and could of cried with relief when I pulled them on. It felt so good to be in something new. Sure, I had washed my old clothes almost every day but they were beginning to tear. Nothing beat wearing fresh clothes. They for me comfortably. I grabbed the pair of trousers with the thicker material. I was eager to have more support than the usual thin loose khakis held up by a black belt. They seemed very small in comparison to my khakis but but they slid on smoothly enough.

I could of groaned when I pulled them up over my legs and up to my waist. They fit me like a glove. It felt so good to have material that hugged me comfortably. I buttoned them up smiling to myself. I was nerve taking these off. They were exactly what I wanted. Thick, jean-like material. The same colour that the thin combats I had been wearing were; a muddy green colour. They hugged my legs from my ankles to my waist and they didn't sit to high on my waist either. Short of low riding which was strangely familiar to me.

I searched the box for a bra...grinning when I found one and I pulled it on. My insides soaring when I found that it fit me. It was a basic black cotton bra- matching the cotton knickers I had pulled on earlier. I grabbed a random white tshirt out of the box and slid that on. That felt good too. It fit me comfortably. Yes! They had gotten my size right. Thank god.

The tshirt was a light cotton material with several buttons from the neckline allowing me to adjust the shirt to how I pleased. I undid the first few, giving my neck a little room to breath. I looked down at myself, my body immediately seemed more comfortable. I FELT more comfortable. I noticed you could see the swell of my breasts poking out through the top of the tshirt so I refastened the last two buttons.

I grabbed a pair of socks pulling them on. I felt around the box wondering if they had given me a pair of...I pulled out a very light pair of black pumps. They were basic, but I liked my large clunky boots. I pulled on my old and familiar footwear and tied the laces quickly. I stood up quickly walking around and admiring myself. I guess it looked stupid with skinny jeans and massive black boots but I didn't care. It felt comfortable, like spent hug I would wear normally if I wasn't stuck in this stupid place.

A glint of something shiny from the box caught my eye. I ran over and pulled it out eagerly, feeling like a kid at christmas. It was a silver hairbrush. I cried out loud! My saviour! My hair was slowly becoming a tattered bush that sat in my head. I brushed my hair for absolutely ages, unknotting it. Afterwards it felt softer, cleaner. I brushed it into a loose ponytail- sitting high on my head. I stood up straight feeling a sense of familiarity, like a piece of myself fitting back into place. My ponytail swished behind me as I moved. My hair long as it fell down my back.

I stared at the box for a moment. How long had they been keeping this from me? Did it come up the hatch with Thomas or with me? Surely it came up with me. Why had they waited a whole month before they would give it to me?

I ripped open my bedroom door and hammered on Gally's, hearing movement from within I burst into his room about to shout at him for information to see who was behind this. I stopped before I could say anything...Gally was stood in the middle of the room completely naked.

There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything. He was stood, his feet apart his hands on his head and he was completely naked...what the hell was he doing? My eyes drifted down over his muscles down to between his legs. The reddish hair I had been so fascinated with earlier increased further south and stopped as his penis grasped my attention. That thing was massive. I blushed thinking about what it would feel like under my fingers.

"Get out!" Roared Gally, a split second had passed since I had burst into his room but it was enough for me to get a good look...not that I wanted one. Ahem. Gally grabbed his towel from the floor covering himself and glared at me furiously, pushing me out of the room roughly and slamming the door in his face.

I stood in the corridor dumbly. Staring at Gally's door. He had been completely naked. I had seen Gally completely naked...and what a sight that was. What a sight HE was! Those hip bones, his muscles...the size of his...

I shook my head quickly. I can't let myself think stupid girly thoughts like that. Things weren't like that between us. I hammered on the door, eager to recover from the situation.

"Gally!" I shouted, hearing him swearing in the other side of the door and throwing things around in there. "Where did that box in my room come from?" I waited a few moments before hammering on the door again. Without warning Gally suddenly pulled his bedroom door open. He pushed passed me quickly suddenly fully clothed and looking furious.

"Gally." I cried, following him. I was trying my best not to think about what I had just seen. Although I was pleased to see his face was as red as mine felt. Before he made it to the entrance I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. He glared at me angrily, his cheeks red and his clothes disheveled as though he had thrown them in in a rush.

"I...I..." I started, images if his dick flashing through my head. "Where did that box in my room come from?"

He glared at me. His eyes squinting as he took in my newly exposed face and he looked down at my clothes. He leaned in slightly, his lips turned into a snarl. "Stay the hell away from me." He growled, his voice shaking with anger. I didn't get it, it was an accident.

"G...Gally..." I stammered, my hand still gripping his arm, his muscle bulged beneath my hand. His eyes flashed angrily. "I...I'm sorry okay?" I sighed, feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to..."

Gally grabbed me suddenly. His hands clutched my arms as he pushed me against the unstable bedroom wall. It creaked as my back hit it. His grip on my arms tightened as I stared at him in shock. My bottom lip quivering. He looked so angry. I tried desperately to pull myself together, to glare back at him and tell him to get off me. It was just an accident for gods sake. He leaned in suddenly, his body was so close to mine but it wasn't touching mine. I could feel the heat coming from him. His face was coming closer to mine.

"Don't push me girly." He growled, his voice rough on his lips. His eyes were dark. His cheeks were still red, but he looked more angry than embarrassed now.

"G...girly?" I repeated, my voice weak as he squeezed my wrists with his hands.

"I'm not like Thomas." He growled, saying the last word with venom. "Don't try that blinking shank on me."

"What blinking shank?" I asked, what was he talking about? Gally glared furiously, pushing me against the wall harder.

"You're doing it now." He glared, his green eyes blazing. I could smell him he was so close to me. He smelt like pine and grass. My mind wondered back to the shirt I wore when I first arrived here. Gally's shirt. "Blinking back at me like that. It doesn't work on me..." I looked at him confused, what was he talking about? "STOP IT!" He bellowed, his voice filling the room.

"I don't understand..." I stammered, realising that I hadn't tried to pull away once. I hadn't even resisted slightly. It was hard to think coherently when Gally was stood so close to me. "If this is about the..."

"Stop it." Hissed Gally, his eyes fixed on mine. "You're pushing me too far." His grip in my wrists tightened still. I'm sure I'd have bruises there tomorrow. "I'm not like Thomas." He repeated.

"I know." I whispered, my eyes involuntarily dropping to his lips. They looked so soft and inviting... If he was like Thomas, anything like Thomas, my heart wouldn't be beating as quickly as it is now, my palms wouldn't be as sweaty.

"I haven't got the restraint." He whispered, his eyes searching mine.

"Restraint for what?" I whispered, as he closed the space between us. I could feel his breath on my face. His lips getting closer and closer to mine. I leaned in slightly, desperate to have his lips touch mine. I was desperately attracted to Gally. He was so complicated, angry one minute, laughing the next, but every second he was sexy as hell. His lips were barley touching mine before he replied.

"Leave me alone." He sighed, moving away so quickly that I stumbled. He released my arms watching him leave without saying another word. I stared after him. What the hell?

Wasn't he going to kiss me?

* * *

A/N: I'm so terrible for promising quick updates and not delivering. Sorry guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was really on the fence about uploading it...I'm not that confident about the Ella/Gally bits in this...which is most of the chapter. Lol. Anyway. I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I managed to pull myself together enough to leave the new homestead. I looked around the Glade. Gally was right, I had slept in. I thought I had been the first one up but I wasn't. Everyone was awake except me. I sighed; feeling like everyone was looking at me as I walked across the open grass.

I felt my face heat up as my mind drifted to the compromising position I had been in with Gally just moments ago…He had me pressed so tightly against that wall. My breath caught in my throat as I remembered the feel of his hot breath against my lips. Disappointment groaned through me. I really thought he was going to kiss me.

I realize now that I had been stupid to even consider that that was what was going to happen. I was an idiot.

I sighed, deciding it's best to distract myself and go find Chuck and try and help him with his household chores today. I wasn't really keen to see Gally. Especially as I had leant up to him so willing to have him kiss me only to be rejected... I knew all that stuff Thomas was saying about Gally being in love with me was just rubbish.

I sighed, walking in a bit of a daze. What had just happened? God that was...hot.

Gally had been so angry. He was nowhere to be seen now. Surely that can't just be because of the naked thing...why would he be embarrassed? I mean...it wasn't like he was...small. My breath caught in my throat as I remembered him.

Something pulled me from my thoughts as I looked at I walked past a group of Glader boys that started making kissing noises as I passed by them. I stopped, staring at them. How did they know that Gally had almost kissed me? Or...that I had almost kissed Gally?

"What are you staring at?" I snapped, ignoring the heat rushing to my face as they laughed together and walked away. I hated being laughed at. How could they possibly know about Gally and me?

Before I managed to find Chuck I received a lot of strange looks coming from the other boys. Chuck smiled happily when I found him washing clothes in a stream on the outskirts on the forest.

"Chuck," I greeted jogging over to him. I was a relieved to find him. What was going on?

"Woaw." Said Chuck, raising his eyebrows, taking in my new appearance. "You look different."

"Oh yeah," I remembered looking down at my new, better fitting clothes.

"How's Thomas?" Smiled Chuck. I stared at him for a second. What did Thomas have to do with anything?

"What?" I asked, something was going on.

"You seen your boyfriend this morning?" He grinned, looking down at the wet clothes he was rubbing together.

"Boyfriend? What are you on about?" I snapped, feeling annoyed. Images of naked Gally flashed through my head before I could control them. How could Chuck know about that? That only happened a few moments ago! It was impossible that it was all around the Glade already!

"Yesterday," clarified Chuck, a strange smile etched on his face. "Thomas went after you when you went to bed. When he came back, he told everyone you guys kissed." I stared at Chuck in horror. What the hell!

"WHAT?" I gasped, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"So it's true then?" Grinned a boy I didn't recognize. He stopped as he was walking past. He must have been listening in on our conversation.

"What the hell?" I cried, louder than I had meant to. The noise made a few boys walking past stop and look over at us.

"Tommy told us it was one hell of a kiss!" He grinned, like it was the best news he had heard all year. I pushed down the urge to throttle him. I turned back to Chuck.

"He told you we kissed?" I repeated, trying to control my anger and failing. All I could think about is what Gally would say when he found out. Why the hell would Thomas tell everyone that? It wasn't even a proper kiss! His lips touched mine and that was it!

"Is it true?" Repeated the boy from behind me. I turned around and punched him square in the face. He gasped, his hands clutching his nose as he recoiled from me. I pushed past him striding off to find Thomas. I needed some sort of explanation. He told everyone we kissed? That wasn't even a real kiss!

I could feel everyone staring at me as I strode through the Glade. Everyone must of known. Everyone was talking about me. I had spent a long time trying to distinguish myself as an individual and Thomas had come along and ruined it all. What a pig!

I saw him sitting and chatting happily with Newt and some other boys by the vegetable patch. I should of let Gally strangle him earlier. I'm seconds away from strangling Thomas myself.

"Thomas!" I cried, causing the group of boys look at look towards me. I jogged up to Thomas; his face lighting up when he realized it was me. I walked straight up to him and pushed him backwards angrily. "What the hell?" I snapped, watching him stumble backwards. He corrected his footing, looking astonished.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked, his eyes softening. He was a liar, a creepy little liar. I lunged at it, my fist connecting with his jaw as he stumbled backwards, he cried out in pain.

"Hey hey hey." Said Newt, pushing between us and holding us apart. Specifically me away from Thomas.

"What's the matter?" Asked Thomas, rubbing his jaw. "Please... Why are you upset?"

"You told everyone we kissed!" I exclaimed, trying to push Newt out of the way. Newt was a lot stronger than he looked; I wasn't strong enough to push him away. I heard Newt in take a breath. Thomas's eyes widened.

"I...I..." Stammered Thomas. I tried to swing for him but Newt grabbed hold of my wrists. I struggled against him, his grip tightening. I pleaded with Newt. "Let me hit him, come on. He's a pig."

"Who...who told you that?" Asked Thomas, as I looked at him now he looked annoyed.

"Does it matter?"

"I only said it because Gally was being ass." Said Thomas, looking guilty. "I didn't mean to say it."

"That wasn't a kiss Thomas." I sighed, stepping away from Newt and pulling my wrists from his grip. "Jesus, if you think it was you need to grow the hell up."

"It...it was a kiss." Said Thomas, his eyes flickering to the two other Gladers watching our conversation. "You felt something. I know you did."

"Stay away from me Thomas." I snapped, glaring at him. "Newt won't be here to protect you next time and I'll break your legs if you spread lies about me again." I turned on my heel to see Gally standing not two feet away, he was watching me closely. I turned back to Thomas, feeling a surge of energy. "That was nothing. I felt nothing Thomas."

"You did..." He stammered, his eyes flickering to Gally behind me. "You know you did."

"I don't want you anywhere near me." I snapped, "If I walk into an area I want you to leave it. Do you understand?"

"I...you kissed me too." He pressed. He looked like believed his own lies.

"I never!" I cried, Newt took a step towards me, blocking Thomas from my clutches. I pushed against Newt as I reached out to grab Thomas. Thomas stepped back looking shaken. I couldn't believe him. Through all of this, Thomas was acting like he was the victim. He wasn't the victim! He was the damn instigator!

Before I knew it strong arms had grabbed me around my middle and pulled me away from Newt. I struggled hard against them, writhing and wriggling to get out if the firm grip around my waist. It didn't seem to bother my attacker even a little bit. My hair fell into my face as I cried out desperate to get out of the grip.

Before I knew what was going on I was pulled into a dimly lit building, I couldn't tell which one it was but I was alone with my attacker. I was released suddenly, and I fell to the floor. Picking myself up as I pushed my hair out of my face. I looked at Gally, who was stood towering over me. He had a thunderous look in his eye.

"It's..." I stammered, gasping at the fact that he saw it all. I desperately didn't want him to think that Thomas and me were...any sort of an item. "It's not what he's saying it was." Gally just stared at me. "Nothing...his lips met mine for a second. But it wasn't really a kiss. I certainly didn't kiss him back. I..."

"Stop talking." Gally commanded, closing the distance between us. I backed away, a ripple of panic rushed through me. My back bumped against a desk behind me. Gally reached out and placed a hand on my cheek, tilting my face to meet his. He closed the distance between us, his breath touching my face. My heart was beating so fast, my arms just hung by my sides. "When he kissed you. Did you react like this?"

"No." I whispered, my voice sounding weak, my breath hitching in my throat as Gally brushed his thumb over my lips. His hands were so rough and warm.

"Did you want Thomas to kiss you?" Gally asked, after a long moments silence. I looked up at him; his eyes were fixed on my lips. I'd die if he didn't kiss me.

"No." I replied, an edge to my voice this time. I didn't want Thomas anywhere near me again after this. And I wanted the opposite for Gally…

"Do you..." Said Gally, considering his words. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes." I replied, without hesitation. I leaned up towards him, my lips slightly parted. Gally smirked down at me, his thumb brushing my cheek. His free hand pulled against my waist pressing my body against him. His body was so hard and muscular compared to mine. I was just soft and squishy...I could feel his abs through his shirt. Jesus. I desperately waited a few long moments but nothing happened...

"Do you...do you want I kiss me?" I asked feeling foolish; my cheeks heating up. Gally grinned down at me, he leaned in a little further his lips brushed mine. They were soft, probably the only part of him that was soft to touch. Well...almost the only part of him.

His lips crushed mine suddenly as he gripped my body harder against him. His mouth was so hot, taking me, his tongue brushing against my lips as I gasped in surprise he eagerly took advantage his hot tongue trusting against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him against me as hard as I could. His tongue was making me dizzy. His lips, his mouth…I had never felt anything like it. I heard myself moan as I kissed him as hard as he was kissing me. His hands found their way down my back as his mouth claimed mine. Oh Gally.

His grip on my behind tightened as he pulled me closer to him. The heat coming from him was incredible. My heart hammered against my chest as I moaned into his mouth. His large hands squeezed my behind as he groaned back to me. This was so so hot.

I had never dreamed kissing Gally would be this good. He was devouring me and I was letting him. I was more than willing. He lifted my legs around him his waist. I gasped, feeling his hard dick against my jeans.

He pulled his head away from mine slightly, panting as he looked at me with dark green eyes. I had never seen him look at me like that before. Seductive as hell. We looked at each other, panting. His hands on my behind tightened as he smirked at me.

"I've waited a long time to do that." He groaned, his dark eyes fixed on mine.

"W...why didn't you do that this morning?" I asked, dazed by the feeling of his lips. That was hot as hell, I was struggling to string a sentence together. His eyes were burning through me, I couldn't stop thinking about his hands on my behind. It was so hot.

Gally's face hardened. Oh shit, I didn't mean to upset him...

"Would you prefer I get Thomas?" He growled, his tight grip on me loosened. I pulled away slightly, my temper getting the better of me.

"Don't me stupid." I replied, watching his eyes flash back at me. He released his grip and placed me on my feet, glaring at me and putting distance between us.

"So now I'm stupid?" He snapped, his torso tensing. The air was suddenly tense between us, how had things changed that quickly?

"No..." I replied, trying to diffuse the situation. I was shocked how much I wanted his lips back on mine. I didn't think so much when he was kissing me. My god, I couldn't think of anything. He made me forget where I was...it was the best feeling I'd felt since I arrived here. I desperately wanted it back. "Gally..."

"Did he kiss you like that?" Growled Gally, glaring at me. Why was he getting so angry? He wasn't angry just a second ago! He stiffened as my eyes wondered down his torso. His body was so distracting!

"What?" I gasped, licking my lips. They felt slightly swollen against my tongue. His body was so fit...I was struggling to focus on what he was saying.

"Thomas." Gally glared at me, as if we hadn't just been kissing a moment ago. Like my lips on his was just a distant memory. How could he be so passionate one minute and angry with me the next? "Did he kiss you like that?"

"Of course not." I cried, shocked that he could think that. Above all else Thomas didn't have it in him to kiss anything like Gally had just kissed me. Thomas was...well, for lack of a better word, wet. But Gally, he was...the opposite. I certainly wouldn't have responded the same way to Thomas even if he could kiss like Gally. Surely Gally knew the effect he had on me...what was he trying to say?...That I'm trying to play them off one another?

We glared at one another, an angry heated silence radiating between us.

"What's your problem Gally?" I snapped, feeling my anger getting the better of me. I had never kissed anyone like he had just kissed me. I know I couldn't remember much, but a kiss like that...you couldn't forget that! "One minute you act like you hate me? And the next you're kissing me?"

"I'm not kissing anyone else though am I?" Gally growled, his eyes flashing. Even when he was angry he was devastatingly attractive. I tried not to notice the muscles in his chest rising and falling with each quick breath he took.

"I'm not either!" I snapped, failing to stay calm. What was he accusing me of? I didn't want Thomas to kiss me for Gods sake! "You know I'm not interested in Thomas!"

"Do I?" He pressed, his green eyes darkening. He clenched his fists by his sides, the muscles in his arms bulging. Oh my!

"I think I've made that pretty clear!" I snapped, feeling affronted. I had tried to kiss Gally this morning for Gods sake, surely you can't get much clearer than that!

"I know what you're doing." He growled, stepping closer to me. I wanted to step back but I forced myself to stand my ground. He glared down at me, the muscular line of his jaw making my stomach clench. Gally was ridiculously attractive. Oh god. It was intimidating. He was intimidating...that's probably why I liked him so much.

"And what's that?" I snapped, glaring at him just as hard as he was at me.

"You're trying to distract me."

"Distract you from what exactly?" I asked, glaring at him and cocking an eyebrow. His bristly stubble on his jaw was amazing. My lips were all over it a second ago.

"Getting out of here." He growled, he face turned to disgust as my stomach clenched. What the hell?

"What the hell Gally?" I snapped, fury rushing through my veins. I felt like he had just slapped me.

"You're trying to distract me." He growled, "That's what you're doing. THEY sent you in here to distract me. You're one of THEM! They put you in here to stop me from focusing on what's important. Well I know what you're up to and it's not going to work!" I stared at him open mouthed. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "You might have the others fooled but not me! You can try and distract me all you want but I'm getting out of here!" His eyes dropped down over my body. "You...you can stand there pouting all you want... That kiss...that's all you're getting from me!"

And he stormed off, leaving me alone in the dim light of the cabin staring after him.

The NERVE!


End file.
